Yes Boss
by Ardhh Chaya
Summary: Think about it agar pyaar mein aa jaaye kabaab mein haddi...A Kaavin-Shreya- Daya story...Funny Dareya drabble...If you love comedy you must go through it...A funny intake of Kaavin Purvi relationship(Chapter 5 onwards)
1. Chapter 1

**Life is full of tension…..Tension ki main 10th pass kar paaungi…Kar lungi to kaun si stream milegi science…..Ya commerce ya arts se kaam chalana padega…..Iss bhaag daur bhari zindagi mein thakna manna hai…Kabhi kabhi hasna manna hai…..Kabhi kabhi jee bhar ke rona bhi manna hai…..**

 **So to get rid of all the tension I want to you all to accompany me with another Dareya story with full of funny drabbles…..Daya a tough cop…..Who secretly loves his junior Shreya but never confess…..Shreya who loves him too but never ever got her love back…..**

 **But in this love story suddenly enters a third person Senior Inspector Kaavin who fall in love with Shreya at first glance…So kya hoga ab iss love triangle ka ant…..See this is not a story of full of logics it's just a funny drable…..Enjoy it like that only…..So here it goes….**

 **Morning time**

 **Shreya:** I have told you all to be serious at work…..Ishita…..Divya…Vansh…Mayur…..Kya kar rahe ho tum log…..

 **Pankaj:** Shaant ho ja Shreya…..Kya hua hai tujhe bhi….

 **Shreya** : Kaise shaant ho jaao Pankaj tujhe pata hai na aaj senior Inspector aa rahe hai…..Unke welcome ko mujhe kaha hai…..Aur yeah yeah seat kyun khaali hai…..Kaun nahi aaya abhi tak…..

 **Purvi:** Shreya Daya Sir nahi aaye hai….Vahaan vahi baithte hai….

 _Shreya looked at that direction due to tension…..She does'nt noticed that was Daya's desk…..She bits her tongue…._

 **Shreya:** Vo vo to mission mein gaye hai…..Ek mahine baad aayenge…..

 **Pankaj** : Arre wah Shreya Daya sir ko zaroori kaam hai aur humsab ke naak mein tunne dam kar rakha hai….

 **Purvi:** Pankaj Bas kar….

 **Pankaj:** Kya bas kar…..Tumhe pata hai Purvi kal iss Shreya ne kya kiya…..Isne mujhe khaana khaaye binaa poor eek ghante ghumaya…..Aur tumhe pata hai…..Uss ek ghante mein maine 200 gram weight lose kiya hai….

 **Purvi:** 200 gram bas….

 **Pankaj:** 200gm tujhe bas lagta hai tujhe pata hai 200 gram kya hota….Agar yeah 200 gm idhar se udhar ho jaaye to insaan underweight se overweight ho sakta hai…..

 **Shreya:** Pankaj chup ho ja…..

 **Pankaj:** Dekh dekh Purvi ab mujhe chup bhi karra rahi hai yeah…..Acha hai Daya Sir isse pyaar ka izhaar nahi karte…..Nahi to yeah….Yeah mere 10 kilo kam karra degi…..

 _Shreya got angry on sentence"Daya sir isse pyaar ka izhaar nahi karte"_

 **Shreya:** Bas ab bahut ho raha hai…..

 **Pankaj:** Bahut kaha bachu…..Dekhiyo Daya Sir izhaar karenge bhi nahi…Main to duaa karunga jald hi tumhari life mein koi teesra aa jaaye…..

 _Shreya loses her control and with full force she throws the bookey from her hand to his face…..But Pankaj is fast to drop down…..And the bookey hits the guy who was present at bureau door….._

 **Person:** Yeah Mumbai mein…Senior Inspector ka aise swaagat hota hai…..

 **Shreya:** Kaavin Sir aap….

 **Kaavin:** Senior Inspector Kaavin reporting on duty…..

 _Kaavin hold the bookey at his hand…..And looked towards the beauty standing there…..Yes she is speaking something but he can't listen her…She is the most beautiful person he ever met in his life…._

 **Shreya:** Sir…..Sir…..

 **Kaavin:** Yes beautiful…..Mera matlab hai…..Yes boliye…

 **Shreya:** Sir Welcome to Cid Mumbai…..Vo I am sorry aapko bookey…..

 **Kaavin:** Arre maafi mat maangiye…..Kya kabhi koi ladki gulaab phenk ke kissi ko maafi maangti hai…..

 **Shreya:** Kya sir…..

 **Kaavin:** Kuch nahi…..Vo main keh raha tha introduce nahi karaogi sab se…..

 _Shreya introduced him with everyone…..At afternoon Kaavin met everyone….._

 _Days start passing like this and within this whole month Kaavin flirts with Shreya time to time…..Both become close friends….._

 **After whole month**

 _Daya was excited since today he is getting back to his bureau…Abhijeet came to pick him up from his home….._

 **Abhijeet:** Aur bhai aaj bahut khush lag rahe ho…..

 **Daya:** HAan yaar aisa lag raha hai itne dino baad apne ghar aaya hun…..Apne parivaar waalo se milunga….

 **Abhijeet:** Aur apni waali se bhi…..

 **Daya** : Kya Abhijeet tum bhi….

 **Abhijeet:** Vaise ab na Shreya ko apne paas hi rakh…..KYun bureau mein koi aa gaya Shreya ko tujhse lene…

 **Daya:** Kya matlab…..

 **Abhijeet:** Dekha dekha…Bas dikhaate nahi ho pyaar to bahut hai tumhare dil mein…..

 **Daya:** Arre main to aise hi pooch raha tha…..Kya tum bhi Abhijeet…..

 _Here everyone is waiting for Daya in bureau…._

 **Purvi:** Wow I am really happy finally Daya sir yahaan aa rahe hai…..

 **Nikhil:** Haan Purvi aur vo bhi mission successful kar ke…..

 **Pankaj:** Par pata hai aap sab ko Daya sir ke aane se sabse zyadakhush kaun hai….

 **Kaavin:** Kaun?

 **Pankaj:** Yeah bhi kuch poochne ki baat hai…..Daya sir ki patni Shreya…..

 **Shreya(angry):** Yeah koi tareeka hai mazzak karne ka…..

 **Kaavin(angry):** Haan yeah bhi koi tareeka hai…..Tumhe pata hai Pankaj tumhare iss mazzak se kissi ka dil mein attack aa jaata…..

 **Pankaj:** Sir Shreya ka to theek hai…..Aap kyun bhadak rahe hai…..

 **Kaavin(angry):** Bhadakne ki to baat hai…Shreya jaisi seedhi saadi…..Bholi bhaali ladki ka naam tum kissi ke saath bhi kaise jod sakte ho Pankaj…..Yeah galti nahi gunaah hai…..Tumhe to faasi honi chahiye…..

 _Everyone looked towards with shocked expression….._

 **Shreya:** Kaavin sir…..Sir aap shaant ho jaayiye….Please…Pankaj mazzak kar raha tha…..Aage se nahi karega…..

 **Kaavin:** VAise to main maanne nahi waala tha par aap keh rahi hai Shreya ji to theek hai…..Main shaant ho jaata hoon…..Aapke liye main kuch bhi kar sakta hun…..

 _Kaavin holds Shreya's hand while saying the last line…..Just then Daya enter…..He was shocked to saw the scenario….._

 **Shreya:** Daya Sir…..

 _Shreya's face lit up…..She was about to go at Daya's direction…But just then she noticed Kaavin was holding her hand firmly…..Everyone welcomes Daya…But Kaavin is lost….Lost in his beauty…He was stairing at Shreya nonstop….._

 **Daya(angry tone):** Bhaai sahib…..Aap haath chodenge…..

 _Daya's voice is too hard that Kaavin disbalances for second…..Shreya holds him while he disbalance….._

 **Shreya:** Aap theek to hai Kaavin Sir….

 **Kaavin:** Aapne thaam liya to theek hi hai…..

 _He turns and saw his seniors stairing him with deadly eyes…._

 **Kaavin:** Welcome back Daya sir…..Aap kab aaye…..

 **Daya:** Jab tum apne khayaalo mein gum the…..

 **KAavin:** Main kahaan sir vo…..Main to aankhon ke samandar mein doob sa gaya tha…..

 **Shreya:** Kya matlab sir…..

 **Kaavin:** Arre vo…..Vo mera matlab hai…Vo main paani mein aksar doob jaata hu…..Mujhe tairna nahi aata na…..

 **Shreya:** Oh…To aap swimming classes join kar lijiye sir…..

 **Daya:** Shreya tumhe kaam nahi hai…Kaavin ko swimming main sikha dunga tum jaao…..

 _Daya's voice is stern…..Shreya get back to her work….._

 **Kaavin** : Kya Sir kyun bechaari ko darra diya…..pyaar se boliye na….Gulaab ko bhi jod se kheecho to tut jaata hai….

 _Kaavin said his words and moved from there…Abhijeet looked towards Daya…He was fuming in anger…Yes he wants to come Mumbai…..But what he had seen right now is out of his reach…_

 **Abhijeet:** Yahi keh raha tha main to…..Ab derr mat karna bhai…..

 **Daya:** Kya matlab hai tumhara…..

 **Abhijeet:** Arre matlab to saaf hai agar tumne apna kaam nahi kiya to kya pata Shreya ki shaadi mein gaana gaane ke liye tumhe hi invitation mile…Vaise bhi aaj kal saste singer milte kahaan hai…..

 _Abhijeet laughed and ran towards the gate…..Daya looked towards Kaavin and Shreya with angry reaction…_

 **So I end this chapter here…..Tell me how was it…..  
I hope you enjoy the scenes…..**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA  
YOUR"S ARDHCHAAYA**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the new chapter for all of you…Thank you so much for all of your love and support…..I really enjoyed while writing this story…..I wish it would be same for all my readers…..**

 **Dear sweety and a guest I am sorry if I hurt your feelings...But one thing I want to tell you please first read some chapters of story then say anything about it...I like Kaavin Sir's character and respect him...Unhe story mein add karne ka matlab KEVI ko hurt karna nahi hai...It's my choice my story...Agar aap kuch aur chapters padhte phir yeah kehte to I can understand but aise hi negative reviews karne ki kya zaroorat hai...**

 **Thanks to all silent readers…**

 _Shreya was unhappy…..Since Daya shout at her…..On his very first day…..She was waiting for him for more than 30 days and now what does he did with her…_

 **Kaavin:** Kya hua Shreya dukhi ho…..

 **Shreya** :Nahi sir vo…..Main vo…..

 **Kaavin** :Main tumhara mood theek karne ke liye ek sher sunaata hu…..Sunaau…..

 **Shreya:** Haan sir…..

 **Kaavin:** Tere pyaar ne mujhe aisa pyaasa banaya dhyaan se sunna Shreya Tere pyaar ne mujhe aisa pyaasa banaya tum do minute ruko main abhi paani pee ke aaya….

 _Shreya gave a fake smile…..Daya looked towards them and gave a stupid reaction….._

 **Kaavin:** Hasi aayi na…..Ek aur sunaata hu…..Dil logi ya jaan logi arz kiya hai Dil logi ya jaan logi Are set hone mein kitna time logi?Hahahahaha badhiya tha na…..

 _Shreya gave a fake smile once more….._

 **Kaavin:** Ek aur sunaaun kya…..

 **Shreya(fear tone):** Arre nahi nahi Sir dekhiye ab main bilkul bhi dukhi nahi hu…Dekhiye main has rahi hu(fake smile)….Mujhe kaam hai main abhi aati hu…

 **Kaavin:** Itni achi shaayari thi kya meri…..

 **Daya:** Haan bahut achi thi ek shayari main sunaaun Kaavin…

 **Kaavin:** Haan haan sir kyun nahi sunayiye na…..

 **Daya:** Arz kiya hai muskuraana to har ladki ki adaa hai…Muskuraana to har ladki ki adaa hai…Jo use pyaar samjhe vo sabse bada gaddha hai…

 _Everyone around DAYA burst into laughter…Kaavin got irritated and moves from there…_

 **AT KAAVIN's home**

 **Friend:** Aise kaise chalega Kaavin tujhe Shreya ko manana hi hoga kaise bhi kar ke….Ek mahina ho gaya aur tu hai ki yun hi baitha hua hai…Ab to Daya sir bhi aa gaye hai…Teri love story mein full stop lagaane…..

 **Kaavin:** Pata hai…..PAta hai…Friend mujhe sab pata hai…..Par tum batao koi aur raasta hai humaare paas kya…..

 **Friend:** Haan ek raasta hai…Kal main eek article padha…

 **Kaavin:** Aye Friend tum pagal ho?Main Shreya ko article padhne ko dunga aur vo pat jaayegi…..Stupid idea…..

 **Friend:** Arre article ka title tha "How to impress a girl?"

 **Kaavin:** Arre wah tum to bahut tezz ho batao batao kya karna hai…..

 _Friend told him something fishy and he gave a huge smile…_

 **NEXT MORNING**

 _Shreya was late today…..She got struck in traffic…..As she was about to enter the bureau…She got struck with someone….._

 **Shreya:** I am sorry….Vo…..

 **Daya:** Shreya tum?Aaj late kaise ho gayi…..Tum to sabse pehle aati ho roz…

 **Shreya:** Sir vo traffic tha issliye…..Aur vaise bhi ab Sir bureau mujhse pehle bhi koi aata hai…..

 **Daya:** Kaun…..

 **Shreya:** Arre vo Kaavin Sir…..He always come first vo kabhi late nahi hote…..Apni duty ko le ke vo bahut serious hai…..

 **Daya(pov):** Yeah Kaavin ki tareef kar rahi hai ya meri buraai main roz late ho jaata hu…..To kya main apni duty ko le ke serous nahi…..

 **Shreya(pov):** Hush Kaash Daya sir yeah sun ke jaldi aaye main inka roz subah wait karte karte thak gayi hu…..

 **Daya:** Kaavin serious…..Maine to use aaj tak kaam karte nahi dekha hai…..

 **Shreya:** Kaise dekhte sir…Aap to mission mein gaye the…..Main jaanti hu…..

 **Daya:** Khoob jaanti ho(murmuring sound) jo jaanna chahiye vo to jaanti nahi…..

 _Both Daya and Shreya enters the bureau…..They were shocked to saw the scene…..Kaavin was standing making face as if he is going to cry at any moment…_

 **Kaavin:** Kyun mujhe humesha daantti rehti ho kyun aakhir kyun?

 _Shreya ran towards his direction…_

 **Shreya:** Kya hua Kaavin Sir aap theek to hai…..

 **Kaavin:** Main kya bataun tumhe Shreya main kitna dukhi hu…

 **Shreya:** Kya hua sir aap humein batayiye….Hum sab ek family jaise hai…..

 **Kaavin:** I know Shreya tum ho to meri family hai hi complete…..

 **Shreya:** Batayiye na sir mujhe darr lag raha hai…..Daya sir aap vahan kyun khade hai idhar aayiye….

 **Daya:** Shreya darro mat kuch nahi hua hai….

 **Shreya:** Kaise nahi darru Daya Sir…..Kaavin Sir kitne dukhi hai…..

 **Daya:** Arre yaar koi dukhi vukhi na hai yeah ek number ka nautanki baaz aansoo to aa nahi rahe…..Pata nahi ro kahaan se raha hai…..

 **Shreya:** Daya sir aapko kya ho gaya hai…..Aap aise kaise bol sakte hai…..

 _Kaavin starts crying more hardly…..He puts Shreya's hand at his face…..And starts caressing himself…._

 **Shreya:** Kaavin Sir aap dariye mat main aur Daya Sir hum hai aapki family jaise…..

 **Daya:** Yeah tumhari family ka hissa hoga Shreya meri family mein aise gadhe nahi hote…..

 **Shreya(angry):** Daya sir…..Kya keh rahe hai aap…..

 _Daya saw Kaavin was about to hug Shreya…..He snatches his hand from her hand and hugs him tightly…..Kaavin can felt the pain…..He gave Kaavin two hard beat at his shoulder…._

 **Daya:** Kaavin beta sab theek ho jaayega rote nahi hai…

 **Kaavin:** AAAAAhhhhhh!Ab main theek hun sir…Vo main bilkul theek hun…

 **Daya:** Arre aise kaise beta aao galle to milo…

 **Kaavin:** Nahi main theek hu…..

 _Just then the bell rings and a case is reported whole day passes like this…..At night when everyone is going to home…Kaavin approaches to Shreya….._

 **Kaavin:** Shreya kya aaj tum mere saath kahin chalogi….

 **Shreya:** Haan sir chaliye…

 _DAya heard them that's why when he followed them…._

 **Abhijeet:** Daya yaar aaj tu mujhe ghar chod de…..

 **Daya(pov):** Kya kismet ladki koi aur le jaata hai mere naseeb mein yeah languor hi aata hai…..

 **Daya:** Chal…..

 _Daya saw Kaavin and Shreya sat in same car…He was about to go home but then followed them….._

 **Abhijeet:** Arre yeah kaha ja raha hai tu….

 **Daya:** Tu ruk ja…Aaj yeah KAavin Shreya ko kahaan le ja raha hai…Main jaan ke rahunga….

 **Abhijeet:** Aye teri pakdam pakdaai ke chakkkar mein meri waali gussa ho jaayegi…..

 **Daya:** Abhijeet tum chup raho…Tumhare hisse mein Raavan nahi hai to kya tum mujhe Raavan se ladhne nahi doge…..Mujhe meri Seeta chahiye…..

 **Abhijeet:** Seeta yeah Seeta kaun hai?

 **Daya:** Arre mera matlab hai Shreya chup ho jaao…..

 _Both Daya and Abhijeet reaches to a restaurant….They sat at distance but at the seat so that they can observe everything clearly….._

 **Abhijeet:** Arre mujhe to bhook lagi hai…..

 **Daya:** Abhijeet yeah kya pagalpan hai…Yahaan tumhare dost ka banna banaya ghar bikhar raha hai…..Aur mujhe to bhook lagi hai…

 **Abhijeet:** Yaar dekho tumhara ghar banna hi nahi tha…..Tumne apni dil ki baat boli hi kab…Aur rahi baat khaane ki…Ya to khaana do nahi to main chala Shreya se hi kehne…..

 **Daya:** Arre ruko…Waiter…Inse inka order lo…Jo khaana chaahe vo khilaao inhe…Kaafi janamo ke bhooke hai yeah vaise bhi…..

 _Abhijeet gave a winning smile…..Daya was busy in stairing both Kaavin and Shreya….._

 **Shreya:** Batayiye sir…Kya dukh hai aapka….

 **Kaavin:** Nahi Shreya iss maamle mein meri koi madat nahi kar sakta…..

 **Shreya:** OK Sir…..I won't interfere…..

 **Kaavin:** Arre kyun…..Kyun nahi karengi aap interfere aapka haq hai…Aakhir aap meri…..

 **Shreya:** Main aapki…..

 **Kaavin:** Aap meri family hai…Mera matlab family cid family…..Home sweet home….

 **Shreya:** Achha sir aap bataye hua kya hai…..

 **Kaavin:** Pata hai Shreya KAvita mujhe bahut tang karti hai…Mujhe khaana bhi nahi deti…..Aaj lunch bhi nahi diya…..Pata hai poori parathe ki shakal dekhe 20din ho gaye hai…

 **Shreya:** Ohooo Ohh Yeah to bahut dukh ki baat hai Sir…Sir par ek baat puchoon yeah Kavita hai kaun…..

 **Kaavin:** Vo…..Vo…..Kavita…Vo….Meri baai…Baai hai….Kaam waali baai…..

 _Daya's face got open…._

 **Daya(pov):** Kaam waali baai…..Pata tha mujhe yeah issi stupid baat ka itna batangadh banna raha tha….Isse to main…..

 **Shreya:** Koi baat nahi sir…..Kal se main aap ke liye khaana la dungi…..Aap dukhi mat hoyiye….

 **Daya(pov):** Meri Shreya ke haath ka khaana yeah kyun khaayega…..Aaj tak maine to khaaya nahi…..

 _Both Abhijeet and Shreya Kaavin desk got their food…._

 **Shreya:** Sir aap kuch khaa kyun nahi rahe hai…..

 _Daya from his side murmuring to each sentence…._

 **Daya:** Kyun ki yeah sirf peeta hai khoon….Hum sab ka….

 **Abhijeet:** Hum sab ka kahaan sirf tumhara…..

 **Daya:** Tum khaana khaao na…..

 **KAavin:** NAhi SHreya mera mann bahut bhaari hai…..Main nahi khaa sakta….

 **Shreya:** Khayiye na Sir…..Varna aap kamzor par jaayenge….

 **Daya:** Kamzor…..Yeah kamzor hai…..

 **Kaavin:** Sahi kaha tumne Shreya bahut kamsor hun main…..Dekho dekho yahaan chot lagi hai mujhe…..

 _Kaavin showed mark at his neck to Shreya she was about to touch it…But….._

 **Daya(loud** _ **):**_ _….._ Ruk jaao….. _Shreya and Kaavin startled in his voice_

 _Daya ran to that direction…..And by mistake water spill at Shreya's Shirt….._

 **Shreya:** Daya sir aap yahaan…..

 **Daya:** Haan…..Vo…..Vahaan dekho…Abhijeet ko bhook lagi thi to main use khaana khilaane aaya tha…..

 _Shreya looked towards that direction and wave hand to Abhijeet…._

 **Shreya:** Sir aap chilaaye kyun….

 **Kaavin(murmurs):** Private moment kharaab karne ko aur kyun…..

 _Daya heard him clearly….._

 **Daya:** Shreya vo maine socha hum saath mein dinner karenge but aap dono to kha chuke hai…..

 **Shreya:** Sir vo main ek minute washroom se aayi…..Vo paani gir gaya na…..

 **Shreya went….**

 **Daya:** Yeah kya hai Kaavin….

 **Kaavin:** Yeah pen hai…..

 **Daya:** Nahi yeah red pen hai…..Jisse tumhe neck mein ghaav hua hai…..

 **Kaavin:** Aapki problem kya hai sir…..Kyun meri love life mein interfere kar rahe hai…..

 **Daya:** Shreya ko chod do…..

 **Kaavin:** Kabhi nahi…..Shreya meri hi hai…..

 **Daya:** Shreya tumhe nahi pasand karti…..

 **Kaavin:** To aapko karti hai…..Nahi na…Main Shreya ko khud se pyaar karra ke rahunga…..Rok sake to rok le…..

 **Daya:** Challenge accepted…Shreya kabhi tumse pyaar nahi karegi…..

 _Daya went from there...KAavin smiled t his antics and dials a number..._

 **Kaavin:** First step is completed Daya sir jal bhun chuke hai...

 **Friend:** Well Done...Jald hi humara mission complete ho ga...

 **SO I end this chapter here so jung chidh chuki hai…Daya Sir and KAavin ke beech mein….Kaun haarega aur kaun jeetega…..Yeah to waqt hi batayega…..Lekin iss ladaai mein aapko bahut mazza aayega stay tuned with this love story…..And think who must be the friend of KAAVIN...**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is the new chapter I hope you will like it thanks to all reviewers and silent readers…..**

 **Next morning**

 _Daya reached at bureau…..Today he is the first person to enter the bureau…He was really happy…..But their he saw Kaavin at Shreya's desk….._

 **Daya:** Tum itni jaldi bureau aa gaye…..

 **Kaavin:** Jaldi sir main kahaan jaldi aaya…..Aaj to first aap aaye hai…..

 **Daya:** Haan vo mujhe pata hai tumhari himmat kaise hui iss seat pe baithne ki…Yeah Shreya ki seat hai…..

 **Kaavin:** Pata hai Sir…Main yahaan safaai karne aaya tha…..

 **Daya:** Kyun tumne peon ki degree li hai…..

 **Kaavin:** Sir aapne watchman ki duty li hai…..

 **Daya:** Kya matlab hai tumhara….

 **Kaavin:** Aap faaltu sawaal kyun pooch rahe hai mujhse…..Main raat bhar yahi soya tha…..Mujhe ghar pe neend nahi aa rahi thi…Aankh band karta tha to Shreya dikhti thi…Kholta tha to Shreya dikhti…..Pareshaan ho ke iss seat pe aa ke baith gaya…..Aur dekhiye kya neend aayi mujhe…..Ahaa mazza aa gaya….Aap yahi rukiye main abhi aata hoon…..

 _Kaavin went and just then Shreya entered the bureau….._

 **Shreya:** Sir aap yahaan itni subah….

 **Daya:** Vo…..Vo Shreya maine socha ki humein duty ko serious lena chahiye aur uska first step hai subah jaldi aana…..

 **Shreya:** Sorry sir…..Vo maine kal aapko aise hi bol di thi yeah baat…Aap apni duty ko bahut serious lete hai…..Kaavin sir aur mera ghar bureau ke paas hai that's why hum jaldi aate hai….Aap pareshan mat hona…

 **Daya(smiled):** No it's ok main to ainvayi hi aaya tha….

 _Just then Kaavin entered in bureau…..He saw both Daya and Shreya talking….._

 **Kaavin:** Kya hua kya baatein ho rahi hai…..

 **Shreya:** Good Morning Sir aap kahaan gaye the…..Dekhiye na aaj Daya sir first aa gaye….

 **Kaavin:** Vo to hai…..Main na late ho gaya kyun ki…Main tumhare liye yeah lene gaya tha…..

 _Kaavin gave her red rose….._

 **Kaavin:** You liked it na…..

 **Shreya:** I loved it Sir…..Vaise Sir main bhi aapke liye kuch laayi hu…..

 **Daya:** Tum uske liye kya laayi ho?Aur kyun?

 **Shreya:** Vo kya hai na Daya Sir…..Kaavin Sir ki maid acha khaana nahi banaati…..To maine socha main unhe khaana banna ke de dun…..

 **Daya:** Meri maid bhi acha khaana nahi banaati…..

 **Shreya:** Par Sir aapke ghar pe to maid hai hi nahi…..

 _Daya looked at her and smile….._

 **Daya:** Haan to vahi to keh raha hu…..Mere ghar pe to acha khaana banta hi nahi…..Maid tak nahi hai…..

 _Shreya smiled….._

 **Shreya:** Daya Sir aap bhi na…Bahut sweet hai….

 _Shreya moved to her desk saying that…._

 _Everyone got busy in solving the case….At lunch time…..Daya was too curious…Because he really does'nt want Kaavin to eat Shreya's lunch…..Just then his bro came….._

 **Abhijeet:** Chal dost lunch karte hai…..

 _Daya looked towards Abhijeet lunch…..It was the same tiffin box as Shreya gave to Kaavin at this morning…._

 **Daya:** Yeh tumhara tiffin hai…..

 **Abhijeet:** Haan mera hai…..Tujhe pata hai aaj maine khaana banaya hai…Aaj tu mere haath ka khaana khaayega to mazza aa jaayega….

 _Daya remembered how bad food Abhijeet make….._

 **Daya:** Yaar tumhare haath khaana to hum roz hi khaate hai…..Aaj hum Shreya ke haath ka khaana khaayenge…..

 **Abhijeet:** Matlab….

 **Daya:** Abhi batata hoon…..

 _Daya goes and change Abhijeet lunch with Kaavin's lunch…._

 **AT CAFETERIA…..**

 _Both Daya,Abhijeet and Kaavin sit…Kaavin and Daya were smiling on their own winning…Kaavin because Shreya had given him the lunch…..Daya because he had exchanged the tiffin…..Both open the tiffin….._

 **Daya/Kaavin:** Aaloo ka paratha…..

 _They looked towards each other….._

 **Daya/Kaavin:** Aur yeah sabji kiski hai…..

 **Abhijeet:** Khaana dekh ke khaane ka mann nahi kar raha mera to…..

 **Daya:** Kya baat kar rahe ho…Shreya ne kitne pyaar se banaya hai…..Chalo khaate hai…..

 **Abhijeet:** Nahi mera to aaj vrat hai tum hi khaao yeah jale kache parathe…..Aur benaam sabji main Taarika ji se milke aata hu…..

 **Kaavin:** Yeah kaisa khaana hai…..Chalo koi nahi Shreya ne mere liye banaya hai kha leta hu…..

 _Daya heard this and he also took a bite…..Both Kaavin and Daya exchanged glances first they made a horrified expression…..But to tease each other they gave a sweet smile to each other….._

 **Daya:** Waah kya khaana hai waah…..

 **Kaavin:** Arre mera khaana to bahut hi acha hai…..Isse acha khaana maine aaj tak nahi khaaya…..

 **Daya(pov):** Yeah Shreya ko khaana banana nahi aata isme to namak hi nahi hai…Aur yeah parathe thore zyada hi kache hai…Lag raha hai aata kha raha hu…..

 **Kaavin(pov):** Yeah Shreya kaisa khaana banaati hai itni meerchi aaj to main marr hi jaaunga….

 _Both finishes there food while passing smile to each other…..As they finishes their lunch they said goodbye to each other…At next scene both enters to washroom at the same time….._

 **Kaavin:** Daya sir mujhe jaane deejiye….

 **Daya:** Nahi Kaavin mujhe jaana hai…..

 _Just then they saw Pankaj get out of one of the washroom….Both enters at different washrooms…And got freshen up….._

 _A case got reported everyone is scanning the details at lab Daya SHreya and Kaavin entered to get the details…._

 **Daya:** Dr Sahab kuch pata chala aapko…..

 **Salunkhe:** Daya zyada to kuch nahi par itna pata chala hai ki yeah aadmi ko ek khatarnaak beemari thi….

 **Kaavin:** Kaun si khatarnaak beemari sir…..

 **Salunkhe:** Monophobia…

 **Daya:** Yeah kaisi beemari hai…..

 **Kaavin:** Haan Daya sir phobia vo bhi mono…..

 **Shreya:** Kaavin sir yeah bahut khatarnaak beemari hai…Iss beemari mein insaan ko akele rehne se darr lagta hai…Usse har pal har waqt ek hi insaan ki tadap rehti hai…

 **Salunkhe:** Right Shreya!Aur pata hai Daya iss beemari mein agar vo insaan uss insaan ke kareeb na rahe to mar bhi sakta hai…

 **Kaavin** : Oh god! Dr sahib kya aap check kar sakte hai…Ki yeah beemari kahi mujhe to nahi…..

 **Shreya:** Chhh Chhh Chhhh…Bhagwan aapke dushmano ko bhi beemari na de sir…

 **Daya:** Kaavin bakwas band karo aur case pe dhyaan do…..

 **Kaavin:** Nahi Sir main beemar hu…..Mujhe har jagah…..Har waqt bas ek hi ladki talaash rehti hai…Aur agar vo mujhe na milli to main marr hi jaaunga….

 **Shreya:** Kaun hai vo lucky ladki Sir…..

 **Kaavin:** Tum use bahut ache se jaanti ho Shreya…Daya sir bhi jaante hai use kyun sir…..

 **Shreya:** Acha sir aapko bhi pata hai….

 **Daya:** Haan Shreya baahar jo peepal ka pedh hai na raat mein uspe chudail jo latakti hai uski baat kar raha hai yeah…..

 **Kaavin:** Chhh CHH sir aapne Shreya ko chudail bola…..

 **Daya:** Maine kab bola…..

 **Kaavin:** Abhi abhi to bola…..

 **Shreya:** Shaant ho jayiye aap dono jahaan dekho wahaan bacho ki tarah shuru ho jaate…..I think aap dono ko ek dusre ke saath waqt spend karna chahiye…Kaavin sir aaj case solve hone ke baad hum log dinner karne challenge aur wahaan baith ke aap dono apni galat fehmiyaan door kariyega…Please…..

 **Kaavin:** Inke saath dinner huh…..

 **Daya:** Isse acha to main bhuka marr jaaun….

 **Shreya:** Arre main bhi to hongi wahaan…..Please aap maan jayiye….

 _At night case got solved and as promised trio Kaavin-Shreya and Daya went to a restaurant…..At their side one couple were seated…._

 **Boy:** Promise me darling chahe kuch bhi ho jaaye tum mujhe kabhi nahi chodogi….

 **Girl:** Kya baat kar rahe ho tum main tumse sacha pyaar karta hu….Tumhe chod ke main kissi aur ki kaise ho sakti hu….

 **Kaavin:** Shreya kya kabhi tumhe kissi se aisa gehra pyaar hua hai….

 _Shreya looked towards Daya and gave him a sweet smile…._

 **Shreya:** Nahi….

 _And then she blushed….._

 **Kaavin:** Jhoot mat bolo Shreya tumhare chehre pe saaf saaf likha hai…..Batao kaun hai vo handsome jo tumhare sapne pe aata hai….

 **Shreya:** Kya Kaavin sir aap bhi…..Hum yahaan aap dono ke liye aaye hai mujhe chodiye na….

 **Kaavin:** Chaliye khaana order karte hai…..

 _Just then Kaavin's phone got ringed….._

 **Kaavin:** Kahaan kya acha main aata hu…..Sorry Shreya vo ek case ke silsile mein apne khabri se milne mujhe jaana hai…..Hum kabhi aur dinner karenge chalo main tumhe ghar chod deta hu….

 **Daya:** Kya Kaavin tum jaao na main aur Shreya khaa kea a jaayenge….

 **Kaavin:** Sir par…..

 **Daya:** Jaao Kaavin….

 _Kaavin left…..Dareya looked to each other…..There was silence all the time…..Finally Shreya spoke up…._

 **Shreya:** Daya Sir ek baat poochoon…..

 **Daya:** Haan poocho….

 **Shreya:** Sir aap bahut shaant swabhaav ke hai bilkul ek samajhdaar insaan ki tarah…..Humesha sahi hi bolte aur sahi hi karte…..Maine aaj tak aapko bina matlab gussa hote nahi dekha…Phir kyun aap bechare Kaavin sir ki baton se chidh jaate hai…..

 **Daya:** Shreya vo shaitaan tumhe bechara lagta hai…..Ek number ka…

 **Shreya:** Sir Kaavin Sir mein bachpana hai…..Par vo dil ke bure nahi hai…..Kaafi khayaal rakhte hai sabka…..

 **Daya:** Haan aur khaas kar tumhara…..Red rose bhi laaya tha tumhare liye…Issliye tareef kar rahi ho uski…..Kahin tum use pasand nahi karti….

 **Shreya:** Sir hum life mein kuch bhi kar le pyaar sirf ek baar hota hai kissi se sacha waala phir chahekoi kitna hi kareeb aa jo jagah uss special ki hai…..Vo ussi ki rehti hai…..Koi mujhe rose de…..Ya apna dil…..Mere dil mein to vo ek hi rahega….

 **Daya:** Aur vo ek kaun hai…..

 **Shreya(smiled):** Kaavin Sir…..Mil liya apne khabri se…..

 _Shreya changed the topic and smiled…Daya understood what she want to say and enjoy his sweet moment with Shreya….._

 _Here Kaavin reached to meet khabri…._

 **Kaavin:** Haan kya information hai tumhare paas…..

 **Khabri:** Kis bare mein….

 **Kaavin:** Tumne hi to kaha tha ki important information hai…..

 **Khabri:** Kahaan sir aapka phone aaya tha ki aapko mujhse milna hai…..

 _Kaavin understood that was Daya's plan and smile on his antics…_

 **Kaavin(pov):** To Sir ab khel aapne start kar hi diya…..To haar to hum bhi nahi maarenge dekhte hai…Kaun jeetta hai….

 **So I end this chapter here…..Actually I don't know about you all but I loved while writing this plot…..I really like the story….**

 **Stay tuned for next chapter…..KEEP LOVING DAREYA…..**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I am back with the continuation of this story…..Thanks for all the request to continue this one…Actually I have no idea how to continue it…And I have got several guest reviews who seems to not like this stuff that's why I thought to gave up this story…But for whoever who loved this one…I will complete it…SamShreya8 thanks for your request here is the chapter for all of you…..**

 **Thanks for all the reviews and for reading this one…..**

 _Kaavin entered the bureau…..He saw Daya there…..And the last day incident struck in his mind…..How Daya cheated him and not let him dinner with Shreya?_

 _Daya was remembering the time when Shreya told him "Sir hum life mein kuch bhi kar le pyaar sirf ek baar hi hota hai…Phir chaahe koi bhi aa jaaye vo special place ussi ki rehti hai"….Kaavin saw him smilling and then saw Shreya entering…_

 **Kaavin:** Hello Shreya…Beautiful gift for a beautiful girl…..

 _Shreya saw the small box in Kaavin's hand and take it smilingly….._

 **Shreya:** Thank you so much sir…..But aap mere liye kyun gift laaye…..

 **Kaavin:** Vo maine sunaa hai Shreya ki tohfe kissi ke qareeb aane ka pehla khitaab hote hai…..

 **Shreya:** Matlab Sir…

 **Daya:** Matlab vatlab kuch nahi Shreya vo Kaavin kehnaa chahta hai ki kal vo tumhaare saath dinner nahi kar paaya to vo tumhaare liye gift laaya hai…For apologizing…..

 **Kaavin:** Good Morning Daya Sir kya baat hai aaj badaa muskuraa rahe hai….Aur beech mein bhi bahut aa rahe hai aap?

 _Daya looked at him and smile how he ditched him…._

 **Daya:** Good Morning Kaavin…..Well Khush to tum bhi bahut ho…..

 **Kaavin:** Sir apne pyaar ko apne nazro ke saamne dekh ke insaan khush hi hota hai….

 **Shreya:** Thank you Kaavin Sir…..But aapko pareshan hone ki zaroorat nahi thi…Hum phir kabhi dinner pe chal lenge…

 **Daya(shouts):** Kyun?Tum kyun jaaogi dinner pe…..

 **Shreya:** Aap ko kya ho gaya Daya Sir…..Main kyun jaaungi kal to aap dono ko hum milaa rahe the na aap dono jaayenge dinner pe…Main booking kar dungi…..Aap dono apne relationship ko aage badhaayiye…..

 **Kaavin:** No…..I am straight Shreya…..

 **Daya:** Me too…..Aur iske saath mujhe mera rishta nahi badhaana…..

 **Kaavin:** Mujhe bhi Sir…Vaise bhi yahaan bahut log hai jinse main mera rishta badhaana chaahta hoon…

 **Shreya:** Kisse Sir…..

 _Daya held Shreya's hand before Kaavin can catch it and took her at different side….._

 **Daya:** Main bataata hun Shreya…Come with me…..

 **Kaavin(gritted his teeth):** Daya Sir…Aap bahut irritating hai…..

 **AT AFTERNOON**

 _Daya tell something to Pankaj…Kaavin saw Pankaj and Daya…He felt something is tricky…He thought to call his friend and ask what should he do next but at the very next moment…Pankaj came there crying like a small kid…..His voice is too disturbing that everyone left their work and come to him….._

 **Pankaj:** Shreya…..Shreya….

 _Shreya held his hand…While he starts crying at his shoulder….._

 **Kaavin(pov):** Yaar ek se ladhna kaafi nahi hai yeah dusra billa kahaan se aa gaya…Aakhir Daya Sir ne kahaa kya hai isse…

 **Shreya:** Kya hua Pankaj?

 **Pankaj:** Shreya ab main Daya Sir ki team mein nahi rahunga….

 **Shreya:** Kyun Pankaj…..

 **Pankaj:** Sir bahut kaam karaate hai Shreya main khaa bhi nahi paata….

 **Shreya:** To isme ab main kya kar sakti hu….

 **Pankaj:** Shreya change your team with me…..

 _Kaavin who is listening everything silently came into attack….He got to know that Daya is planning this rule against him…._

 **Kaavin:** Nooooooo…..No ways….Koi team change nahi hogi….

 **Shreya:** Kyun Sir….

 **Kaavin:** Kyun Ki Shreya…..Kaavin aur Shreya ek sikke ke do pehlu hai….

 _Daya came there listening to Kaavin's stupid talk….._

 **Daya:** That's why….Tumne head aur tails saath mein dekhe hai kya….

 **Kaavin:** Kya matlab hai sir….

 **Daya:** Jab main aur Shreya do dimaag waale hai hi to tail ki kya zaroorat hai…..Shreya kal se tum meri team mein and that's my order….

 **Shreya:** Sure Sir…..Pankaj ab please ro mat…Chal pareshaan mat ho ab Kaavin Sir tere saath honge…..Kaavin Sir please aap Pankaj ko zyada tang mat kijiyega…..

 **Kaavin:** Jaisa tum kaho Shreya….

 _Shreya and team left…..While Kaavin came to Daya…_

 **Kaavin:** Hadd hai Sir aapne kya kiya yeah?

 **Daya:** Maine kya kiya game to tum khel rahe the…I just take her at my side…Vaise bhi Shreya mere saath hi rehti thi…..

 **Kaavin:** Galatfehmi hai aapki Sir I promise main Shreya ko apni girlfriend banna ke rahunga….

 _Daya laughed aloud…..Both Purvi and Shreya coming from the entrance got shocked while listening to his laugh…._

 **Purvi:** Shreya yeah Daya Sir ko kya ho gaya? Aisa lag rahaa hai Raavan ki acting practice kar rahe hai…

 **Shreya:** Pataa nahi,…Aur pitegi tu vo Raavan nahi hai….(smiled)Vo to mere Ram hai…..

 _Purvi hits at her shoulder….._

 **Purvi:** Mere Ram…Rehan de pagal kahin ki…..

 **Daya:** Tum…..tum girlfriend banaaoge…..Arre kaun si ladki tumhe apna boyfriend banaayegi….

 _Purvi and Shreya entered while Purvi is smiling Shreya is reacting normal….._

 **Daya:** Aao Purvi Shreya…..Dekho yeah Kaavin kya keh rahaa hai…..

 **Kaavin:** Sir don't underestimate me….Aapko pataa nahi main kitnaa badaa Casanova hoon….Jab main gali se guzartaa hoon na to ladkiyon ko unke gharwaale andar chupaa lete hai…Kahin vo mere pyaar mein pagal naa ho jaaye…..

 _Daya and Purvi laugh aloud….._

 **Purvi:** I am sorry Sir but yeah thora zyada ho gayaa Kaavin SIr…..

 **Kaavin:** Dekh lijiyega Sir agar ek hafte ke andar maine girlfriend nahi banaayi to meraa naam bhi Kaavin nahi…..

 **Daya:** Shreya tumhaare paas koi achaa naam hai kya…Kaavin ke liye rakhna hai….

 **Shreya:** Sorry sir…..Par aap Kaavin sir ko underestimate kyun kar rahe hai…He is too handsome and attractive inko to koi bhi ladki apnaa boyfriend banana chaahegi…..

 _Daya got angry as he heard this from Shreya's mouth…..._

 **Kaavin:** Waah Kya baat ki aapne Shreya…Kya baat ki…Aaj to aap mera dil cheer gayi…..

 _Shreya smiled slightly…..Daya held Kaavin hand….._

 **Daya:** Tum Shreya se dur raho Kaavin…Vo tumhaari girlfriend nahi banegi…..

 **Shreya:** Daya Sir…..Aap kya bol rahe hai?

 **Kaavin:** Shreya do you have any boyfriend?

 **Shreya:** Sir aapko galatfehmi hui hai I don't have any boyfriend….Chodiye Sir Kaavin Sir aap bataayiye aapko kaisi girlfriend chahiye…I will help you….

 **Daya(shouts):** No way…..Shreya you have so much work…Hum Cid officers hai…Koi matrimonial site thore na kholi hai…Go and do you work…..

 **Shreya(angrily):** Sir…..Aap ko ho kya gayaa hai…..Aap mujh pe chilaa kyun rahe hai…Main humesha apnaa kaam kar leti hoon aur aaj bhi maine mera kaam kar liyaa hai…ab kya apne doston ki madad na karun…..

 **Kaavin:** Yes Sir this is our personal matter…..

 **Purvi:** Daya Sir I think we should let them be…Vaise bhi Shreya ke saath hone pe bhi Kaavin Sir ko ek hafte mein girlfriend milna mushkil hai…..

 **Daya:** Par Shreya iske saath ho hi kyun…..I said Shreya go and do your work…..

 **Shreya(gritting her teeth):** OK Sir…..I am going…..

 _Daya Sir gritted his teeth and hits the nearby table and went from the bureau….Shreya made a face…She really hates that Daya always shouts at her infront of other colleagues….It seems that she is no one infront of him…He never thinks of her…A fresh tear fall from her eyes…Daya saw her wiping her tears but said nothing…..Day passed it's 7 o clock….._

 **Kaavin:** Let's go Shreya…..

 **Shreya:** Kaavin Sir bas yeah files Daya Sir ko de dun to main nikalti hu….Aisa kariye aap nikaliye… Bluemoon restaurant mein aap tab tak vahaan jaayiye…

 **Kaavin:** Ok as your wish…

 _Shreya made a face and reaches to Daya's seat….._

 **Shreya:** Sir file ho gayi hai…Aap sign kar dijiye then main jaaun…..Kaavin Sir mera wait kar rahe honge…..

 **Daya:** Abhi mera mann nahi hai…Mujhe neend aa rahi hai…..

 **Shreya:** Ok Sir main jaati hun phir aap soyiye…..

 _She starts going Daya held her hand…..Abhijeet and other team members looked at them….._

 **Daya(high pitch):** What will you do there…Kaavin apni girlfriend khud dhoond saktaa hai….Vaise bhi usse koi milne waala nahi hai…

 **Shreya:** Kyun…kyun nahi milne waala…Aap to aise keh rahe hai jaise aapki badi girlfriend hai…..

 **Abhijeet:** Shreya Daya ki do girlfriend hai reh chuki hai…..

 **Shreya:** Haan Sir pataa hai mujhe aur dono ne inhe chod diyaa tha…Yeah bhi pataa hai mujhe…Acha kiya chod diya…..

 **Daya:** Dono ne mujhe nahi choda tha…..Maine choda tha unhe…..Aur vaise bhi currently I have a girlfriend…happy…..

 **Freddy:** Jhoot keh rahe hai Sir aap…..

 **Abhijeet:** Ab iss mote bhadde insaan ki kaun girlfriend banega…

 **Shreya(laughs):** Stop joking…..

 **Daya:** I am not joking…..

 **Shreya:** Ok…..Then where is your girlfriend Sir…Mujhe to nahi dikh rahi…..

 **Daya:** My girlfriend is…..

 **Shreya:** Is my imagination…

 **Abhijeet:** Nahi Shreya iske to sapne mein bhi girlfriend nahi hai…..

 **Freddy:** Sahi kahaa Sir…

 **Daya:** No my girlfriend is here…Right here…..Infront of me…It's you…..

 _Daya points his finger to her…..While she looked at him shockingly…Soon both feel embarrassed and ran towards different direction…..Kaavin laughed listening to their talk and_ dials a number…..

 **NEXT MORNING**

 _Things have changed from few days…Shreya can felt that…What Daya said yesterday is still giving hr goosebumps…She saw Daya standing at a side…And went to him….._

 **Shreya:** Hello Sirr…..

 **Daya:** Shreya…Vo…..

 **Shreya:** Sir mujhe baat ghumaa phiraa ke kehne ki aadat nahi hai…Lekin kal jo hua…I mean aapne jo kahaa…..

 _She is suppressing her blush that must be clearly seen…She has waited for more than 2 year for the moment…Daya finally may be indirectly but he tell everyone that she is his girlfriend….._

 **Daya:** I am sorry Shreya….

 _Shreya stops smiling…She does'nt know why he is sorry?..._

 **Daya:** Kal jo maine kahaa vo sab ek mazzak samajh ke bhool jaana…

 **Shreya(smile with tears in her eyes):** Mazzak…..

 **Daya:** I don't know Shreya what happened to me…4-5 din se bacho ki tarah react kar rahaa hoon….Aur kal sab ke saamne tumhe apni girlfriend….Mujhe bilkul achaa nahi lag rahaa…

 **Shreya:** Kya achaa nahi lag rahaa aapko Sir…..

 **Daya:** Yahi bachpanaa…I am giving up….I am sorry to hurt you yesterday…..

 _Daya went from there….While Shreya went to washroom to cry aloud…2 years of waiting…And what she got a sorry for her own relationship….Yes this is killing her inside…_

 _Daya came to Abhijeet and sat beside him….._

 **Abhijeet:** So what about your girlfriend kahaan hai Bhabhi ji…..

 **Daya:** Shut up Abhijeet…..She is not my girlfriend…..

 **Abhijeet:** Kal to khud chilla rahe the that my girlfriend is right here…Ab kya hua…..

 **Daya:** I can't play this tom and jerry vo bhi Kaavin ke saath….Shreya ne kahaa tha mujhse that pehla pyaar nahi bhulaaya jaa sakte….So vo mujhe chod ke kahin nahi jaayegi…To main kyun chidhun?

 **Abhijeet:** Hadd hai bhai…..Tujhe vo chod ken ahi jaayegi issliye tu kabhi koshish hi nahi karega…..

 **Daya:** Main kya karun?

 **Abhijeet:** Rehan de tu bas…..

 _Abhijeet came out of the bureau angrily…And then he saw Kaavin talking to someone at floor…_

 **Kaavin:** Hum itni koshish kar ke haar nahi maan sakte…We have to fight….Pyaar har kissi ke naseeb mein hona chahiye…Everything is fair in love and war….I am not going to give up…...Mujhe meri Shreya hasti hui chahiye to chahiye...Uss ke liye main kuch bhi karunga...

 _Abhijeet is hell shocked to learn that…Kaavin turned and saw Abhijeet behind…He dropped his phone due to fear…Abhijeet picked it up and shocked to saw the name in caller id….._

 **So here I end this chapter….I hope you liked the story….I will complete it from now on….PLEASE DO REVIEWS AND GIVE ME YOUR SUGGESTION FOR THE STORY…Can you guess who is the one with Kaavin in this plan?...To kisse chunegi Shreya one who love her but have no courage...Or the one who love her and can do anything for her...**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Indusweety and Sweety I will go through with your request too…..I have tried to add them little in this chappy but from next they will get some space in this story…Thank you for reading the story…..**

 **Thank you all for reading and reviewing it…I am writing only on your request…And will try all means so that you will be happy while reading this story…**

 _Abhijeet saw the caller id name and then looked towards Kaavin angrily….._

 **Abhijeet:** Kitne samay se chal rahaa yeah sab?

 **Kaavin:** Sir…..Vo….

 **Abhijeet:** Kiska plan hai yeah?

 **Kaavin:** Mera Sir…Yeah sab mera plan tha…Yahaan aana…Aa ke Shreya ko chedhna aur Daya Sir ko jealous feel karaana sab mera plan tha…Par Sir ab hum yeah plan drop kar rahe hai….Because yeah badaa hi ghisa pita hai…

 **Abhijeet:** Kyun…Drop out kyun?

 _Kaavin looked towards him surprisingly….._

 **Abhijeet(smiling):** I have an idea….

 _Abhijeet and Kaavin shared something and gave high fi to each other…Kaavin came back to bureau…..He come to Daya Sir directly….._

 **Kaavin:** Hello Daya Sir….

 **Daya:** Hello Kaavin….

 **Kaavin:** Kya hua Sir kaafi murjhaaye se lag rahe hai?

 **Daya:** Kuch nahi Kaavin…Bas kaam…..

 **Kaavin:** Theek hai Sir aap kaam kariye…Kaam karte karte kissi din aap thak jaaye to aa jaayiyega mere aur Shreya ke bacho ko khilaane…..Alle mella Shona bacha…..Alle melaa kuchi kuchi ku….Kaka ke saath nahi khelega…

 _Daya hits his fist at table….._

 **Daya:** What nonsense is this?

 **Kaavin:** Shaant sir…..Shaant…Aise chilaayenge to mera bacha rone lagega…..Alle melaa bacha kaka se nahi dalte(darte)…Mumma Papa hai na…Lo mumma aa gayi….

 _Shreya entered bureau…And looked towards Kaavin…He is acting as he is holding a little baby….._

 **Shreya:** Kaavin Sir aap kya kar rahe hai?

 **Kaavin:** Arre Shreya tum aa gayi…..Lo Humaare bache ko sambhaalo…..

 **Shreya(loud):** Humaara bacha…..Aapka aur Daya Sir ka bachaa ho gaya?

 **Daya:** Kya keh rahi ho Shreya…Humaara bacha kaise ho sakta hai…Yeah to…Tumhaare hone waale imaginary bache ki baat kar rahaa hai…..

 _Shreya scratching her head…._

 **Shreya:** Mera imaginary bacha…..Aap dono kya keh rahe hai…Meri to kuch samajh nahi aa rahaa…..

 **Kaavin:** Shreya kya karogi samajh ke…Lo Humaare…..Aaaah…..

 _Daya hits at Kaavin's leg tightly….._

 **Kaavin:** I mean apne bache ko sambhaalo…..

 _Shreya inacts as if she is holding a child….._

 **Shreya:** Kaavin Sir…Aapki tabiyat theek hai na?

 _Shreya is about to put her hand at his head….._

 **Daya:** Shreya sambhaal ke humaara bacha gir jaayega…..

 _Shreya looked at him angrily….._

 **Her Dream:**

 **Shreya:** Kaavin Sir ek minute ke liye bache ko sambhaaliyega…..Main abhi iss bache ke papa ki maramat karun…..

 _Shreya dream that she gave a tight slap to Daya….._

 **Daya:** Aah Mujhe maara kyun…..

 **Shreya:** Maara kyun…Ek to aap mera saara khoon khaulate hai…Kabhi mujhe girlfriend bulaayenge…Kabhi mujhe apne bache ki maa bulaayenge…Aur phir dusre second baal bhramachaari hone ka naatak karenge…Aapko to main…..

 **Daya:** Arre meri jungle billi shaant ho jaao…..

 **DREAM ENDS**

 _Shreya came out of her dream land but she thought Daya has actually called her Jungli Billi….._

 **Shreya(screams):** Daya Sir…Aap….Aapne mujhe jungle billi bola…..

 _Daya looked at her confusingly….._

 **Daya:** Maine kab jungle billi bola…..

 **Kaavin:** Sir abhi to bola…Hadd hoti hai Sir…Aap Shreya jaise khoobsurat shaant swabhaav ki ladki ko jungli billi kaise keh sakte hai…Vo bhi bache ke saamne…Ram ram ram….Ghor Kalyug hai bhai…..

 **Daya:** Aye marwaayega kya?Kya bol rahaa hai…Shreya…Shreya….Shaant ho jaao…Dekho ache bache gussa nahi karte…

 _Shreya looked at him as she is about to kill him…..She raised her two hands and gritted her teeth angrily…While Kaavin smile at her antics….._

 **Shreya:** Mujhe aapse baat hi nahi karni…Huh…..

 _And she went to her seat angrily….._

 **Kaavin:** She look damn cute in anger nahi…..

 _Daya raised his hand…_

 **Daya:** Tumhe to…..

 _But in next second Kaavin ran to his seat…_

 **AFTER SOME HOURS**

 _ACP sir called Kaavin,Purvi, Daya and Shreya in his cabin…..They discussed about a case…Where married couple are killed at hotel….And to solve it he wants them to disguised as couple….._

 **Daya:** Don't worry Sir…Main aur Shreya…Kaavin aur Purvi as a couple jaayenge wahaan pe…..

 **Kaavin:** Kyun Sir?I mean…Ki main aur Shreya couple bann ke jaayenge…Kyun ki main apni Shreya se ek pal ke liye judaa nahi ho sakta…..

 _Kaavin looked towards Shreya and wink….._

 **Daya:** Kaavin tumhaari problem kya hai? Kyun har baar meri baton mein taang adhaate ho…..

 **Kaavin:** Main kahaan taang adhaata hun Sir…..Aapse ek kadam bhi aage badhaa hi nahi jaata…..

 **Purvi:** Kaavin Sir please take a deep breathe…Aap shaant ho jaayiye….Aap jaisa chaahenge vaisa hi hoga kyun Shreya?

 **Shreya:** Whatever…I have no problem…..

 _In next moment we saw Daya and Purvi in bihaari get up and Kaavin and Shreya in Punjabi get up….._

 **Kaavin:** Love stories…Mainu Love stories bahute pasand hai Jaswinder…Mainu Love stories Padhne ka…..Tae unpe bani Filma dekhan ka badha hi shauk hai…..(Love stories…..I like love stories a lot Jaswinder…..I love to read them and see movies on it)

 **Shreya:** Tainu bhi…..Main bhi bachpan se sochti si ki meri zindagi vich inn love stories vich hero wargah koi muda aayega…..(Tumhe bhi…Main bhi bachpan se sochti thi ki meri zindagi mein bhi innlove stories ke hero ki tarah koi aadmi aayega)

 _She looked towards Daya…Who exchanged his glances from her….._

 **Purvi:** Kaa bataaye bahin humaar jo vo hai na inka paas hamaar khaatir samay hi naa hai…..Jab dekha yahaan vahaan bhatke rehat hai(Kya bataaun behan humaare husband ke paas humaare liye time nahi hai…Humesha inka dhyaan yahaan vahaan hi rehta hai)

 **Kaavin:** Par hum humaar joru ko bahute pyaar karat hai…..(Par main meri biwi ko bahut pyaar kartaa hoon)

 _Kaavin bites his tongue….._

 **Purvi:** Kya Kaavin Sir…Aap Punjaabi hai…..Yeah kya Bihari mein bol rahe hai…

 **Daya:** Main to keh hi rahaa tha…Iske bas ka naa hai Punjabi banna…..Mainu meri voti naal love hai(I love my wife in Punjabi)….

 _Dareya looked towards each other…A sweet smile escaped from Shreya's lips…_

 **Kaavin:** Chodo Chodo let's go to hotel…..

 _After some time Dareya and Kaavii reached there…They reached to reception….._

 **Reception:** Hello Sir how can I help you?

 **Kaavin:** Humaar ko ek room chahi baa…..(We need a room)

 **Daya:** Mainu ek room di booking karwaani si…..(I have to book a room)

 _Shreya and Purvi hits their head….._

 **Purvi(murmurs):** Satyaanash…Yeah Daya aur Kaavin Sir ne kya kiya…Ab kya karein…Kaun Punjabi aur kaun Bhojpuri…..

 **Shreya:** Aise to hum pakde jaayenge…..Kuch to karnaa hi padega…..

 _Shreya laughs aloud and came near Daya…She held his hand and smile….While Purvi came there too…She held Kaavin's hand….._

 **Receptionist:** Aap log Punjaabi hai yaa…..

 **Shreya:** Ji mainu dekh ke tainu ka lag rahaa…Sadde Punjab de sher puttar hai hum…..(Mujhe dekh ke aapko kya lagta hai…Hum Punjab ke sher puttar hai)

 **Purvi:** Aur humaar to inse janam janam janmaantar da rishta hai…..Vo kaa hai na yeah humse bahute pyaar karte hai…..

 **Shreya:** Saddi Love story bilkul hatt ke hai…..Bilkul alag aur bilkul sohni….(Our love story is too different…..)

 **Purvi:** Humaar khaatir yeah taiyaar ho gaye….Inhone humaar naam le liya…..

 **Shreya:** Lae pyaar ho to aisa ho…Heer Ranja jaisa…...Mere munde ne mere khaatir meri sanskriti bhi apnaa li…..

 _Shreya and Purvi are able to inact and they got the room finally…..As Dareya sat at bed in frustration…Kaavin came there runningly….._

 **Kaavin:** Nahi…Nahi…Aisa nahi ho sakta…..

 **Shreya:** Kaisa nahi ho sakta Kaavin Sir?

 **Kaavin:** Shreya mere binaa tum yahaan nahi reh sakti…..

 _Kaavin held her hand and starts going from the room…But this time Daya held her another hand….._

 **Daya:** Meri voti mere paas hi rahe gi….

 **Kaavin:** Sir yeah galat hai…Yeah meri biwi hai…..

 **Daya:** Nahi Shreya meri biwi hai…..

 **Shreya:** Shaant ho jaayiye aap dono…Kya kar rahe hai yeah?Ek to aap dono ne aate hi kaand kar diya…Aur jaise taise tigdam banna ke maine aur Purvi sab theek kiya….Ki aa gaye aap dono…Plan ki chopsey karne…

 _Kaavin held his head….._

 **Kaavin:** Shreya samajhne ki koshish karo main Purvi ke saath nahi reh sakta…After all I want to live…Mujhe bhi jeene ka puraa adhikaar hai…

 _Purvi who is listening everything from door enters there….._

 **Purvi:** Kehne kya chaahte hai aap Kaavin Sir…Main aapko jeene nahi deti…..

 **Kaavin:** Mera vo matlab nahi tha…Main to bas yeah nahi chaahta ki Shreya Daya Sir ke saath akele ek kamre mein raat guzaare…..Kuch oonch neech ho gayi to…

 **Shreya:** Aap kya keh rahe hai Kaavin Sir?Aap kuch bhi bole jaa rahe hai…..

 **Kaavin:** Main kehna chaahta hoon ki…Aap Shreya Ji aur Purvi ek room mein soyiye main aur Daya Sir ek room mein…Isse saamanjasya banaa rahega…..

 **Daya:** Tumhaari bakwaas ka mere paas koi jawaab nahi hai…..

 **Kaavin(serious):** Jawaab to aapke paas kissi ke pyaar ka bhi nahi hai…..

 _Daya looked at him angrily….._

 **Purvi:** I think it's ok…Ab sona hi to hai….Humaare room judhe huye hai….Main aur Shreya vahaan chalte hai…..Daya Sir aur Kaavin sir yahaan so jaayenge…..

 **Shreya:** Yeah that's fine for me too…..Chal chalte hai…..Good night Kaavin Sir…Good night Daya Sir…..

 **Daya:** Good night Shreya…..

 _Shreya and Purvi starts going…..As she went Kaavin looked towards Daya…Who is going to kill him at any moment….._

 **Daya:** Haan to kya keh rahe the tum Kaavin…Saamanjasya banaa rahega…..

 _Kaavin saw Daya adjusting his fist…He gulped down his fear…..And looked towards Daya sacredly….._

 **Daya:** Pataa hai Kaavin…Jab yeah haath padhta hai na…Na…To kya hota hai…..

 _Kaavin falls to ground….._

 **Daya:** Insaan uthtaa nahi hai…Uth jaata hai…Upar ke liye…..

 **Kaavin(smiling):** Daya Sir main to mazzak kar raha tha….I am joking Sir…Joking…

 _Daya picked him up in bridal style to push him down….But as he turns he saw Shreya at main door…She had a phone in her hand and it slips from her ground….Her hand covers her mouth…While Daya due to fear dropped Kaavin….._

 **Kaavin:** Aaaaaah marr gaya Mummy…..

 _Then Kaavin saw Shreya standing at door…..And then he noticed her expression too…_

 **Kaavin:** Shreya…Vo main aur Daya Sir…..

 **Shreya:** Aap aur Daya Sir…Aap dono kya kar rahe the?

 **Daya:** Vo…Shreya main…..Vo akele mein Kaavin se…..

 **Shreya:** Akele?Kaavin Sir ke saath aapko kya karnaa hai…

 **Daya:** Shreya tum samajh nahi rahi ho main keh kya rahaa hoon…..

 **Shreya:** Ab main samjhi sab…..Sab samajh gayi main…Lijiye apnaa phone…And enjoy your first night together…..

 _Shreya closed the door with thud before Daya and Kaavin reached to open it…And they look on each other….._

 **So I end this chapter now…I don't know about you all but seriously…I laugh a lot while writing this story…I know this one is my first funny drabble but I enjoy it…I hope you will like it too…..**

 **To kya samjhi Shreya…Kya hoga agle chapter mein?Abhi tak nahi pataa chalaa who is the friend…Aur ab to Abhijeet Sir ka aashirwaad hai Kaavin sir ke paas to plan mein mazza to aayega hi…..DO REVIEW…IF you like the chapter…..AND IF YOU WANT NEXT CHAPTER SOON…..**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA  
YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all sorry sorry and so sorry…Maine sach mein iss story ko na continue karne ka socha tha but they are so many of you jinke kaaran I am starting it again…And I promise I will not leave it this time…Do read the previous chapters and continue this story…..**

 **Thank you so much KSarah, SamShreya8,GuestHoonMain,Shambhavi and all other who encourage me…I am sorry if I forgot any name…Here is the new chapter please enjoy…Suspense of the story is going to revealed…**

 **NEXT MORNING**

 _Shreya got ready in Punjabi attire while Purvi in Bihari one…As they came out of the room they saw both Daya and Kaavin there…As Purvi saw them she smile sweetly…They start moving for breakfast Kaavin observe that Purvi is smiling all the time…He finally get frustrated….._

 **Kaavin:** Problem kya hai tum hassi kyun jaa rahi ho?

 **Purvi:** Ji hasne mein kaun sa tax lagta hai….VAise bhi Shreya ne mujhe bataa diya hai ki aap dono raat mein ek kamre mein kya kar rahe the…..

 **Shreya:** Purvi ki bachi…..

 _Purvi control her laughter….._

 **Purvi:** Ok ok I am sorry…But mujhse control nahi ho rahaa…

Daya looked towards Kaavin angrily…While he gave him a sweet smile…

 **Kaavin:** Dada ji…Dada ji maan jaao…Chodo bhi yeah gussa thora has ke dikhao…Dada ji Dada ji maan jaao…

 _Daya hit his spoon at table…_

 **Daya:** Aaj na chodunga tujhe dan dana dan…Tune kya samjha hai mujhe dan danaa dan…..

 _Shreya and Purvi looked towards there partner and soon the anger in music starts…Kaavin and Daya kept yelling and singing while Purvi and Shreya are just shifting there gaze here and there….._

 **Kaavin:** Chota bacha jaan mujhe aankh dikhana na…..Dibbi dibbi dab dab…Dibbi dab dab…..Akal ka kacha maan ke mujh ko kuchal na jaana haan Dibbi dibbi dab dab…..

 **Daya:** Allah duhaai hai teri maut aayi hai…Bach ke tu jaayega kahaan…..

 **Shreya(shouts):** Bas…Bas…..

 _Both Daya and Kaavin looked towards her…..Shreya held Kaavin's hand and sit beside him…Purvi sit beside Daya…They signaled each other….._

 **Shreya:** Boond boond milne se banta ek dariya hai…..

 **Purvi:** Boond boond sagar hai varna yeah sagar kya hai…..

 **Shreya/Purvi:**

 _ **Ek Boond Jaise Kuch Bhi Nahin**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hum Auron Ko Chhodein To,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Moonh Sabse Hi Modein To**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tanha Rah Na Jayeh Dekho Hum Kahin**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kyon Na Bane Mil Ke Hum Dhaaraa**_

 _Daya and Kaavin smiled looking towards them…While Shreya and Purvi shared a hi-fi….._

 **Shreya:** Humein aap dono pe poora bharosa hai ki aap dono ke beech kuch nahi hai…Hum to bas mazzak kar rahe the…..

 **Purvi:** Haan main to bas ainvayi…Vaise bhi jin losers se ladki nahi patti vo ladke kya khaak pataayenge…

 _Shreya hits her head…While Kaavin and Daya looked towards her angrily….._

 **Purvi:** Vo main vo…Mera matlab tha ki…..

 **Shreya:** Iska matlab tha ki…..Yeah mazzak kar rahi thi…..Sorry sir…..Hum aate hai abhi…..

 _Shreya held Purvi's hand and dragged her outside…..While Kaavin and Daya looked towards each other…_

 **Kaavin:** Huh…..Yeah Purvi ki bachi…..Mujhe loser kehti hai…..Dekhna kaise do din mein Shreya ko apni girlfriend banaata hoon…..

 **Daya:** Oh bhaisahab bas haan…..Agar tumhe dikhaana hi hai to Purvi ko dikhaao na…..Shreya ko kyun beech mein laa rahe ho…..

 **Kaavin:** Kyun Shreya pe aapka birth right hai jo usse koi aur nahi le sakta…..

 _Daya got silent he had no answer for his question….._

 **Kaavin:** Aap na ek number ke Phattu hai…..Aapse to dil ki baat bhi na boli jaati…..Kahin aisa na ho Shreya ki shaadi mein aap ke saath main bhi kissi aur ki baraat ka swaagat karun…..Na baba na…Mujhe to mera pyaar chahiye…..

 **Daya:** Yeah kya pyaar vyaar lagaa rakha hai…Shreya tumse pyaar nahi karti…..Kabhi kahaa hai usne…..

 **Kaavin:** Aapse kahaa hai usne…..Nahi na…..Just wait and watch…..Vaise bhi pyaar ke maamle mein Main khilaadi tu Anaari…Main Khiladi tu Anaari…..

 _Daya is about to catch Kaavin but he went from there…While Daya made a face…4 of them are distributed at different areas so that they can gather the information about the hotel…Shreya and Kaavin are at top floors while Daya and Purvi at ground…All were having the Bluetooth and stay connected with each other….._

 **Daya:** Kaavin…..Kaavin…..

 **Kaavin:** Haan….Haan Sir…..

 **Daya:** Kahaan kho gaye ho…..Hum yahaan case ke silsile mein aaye hai yaad hai na…..

 **Kaavin:** Sab yaadein udh jaati hai jab uska haseen chehra saamne aata hai…..

 **Purvi:** Wah Sir…..Wah kya line maari hai…..Koi achi ladki aapki nazar ke saamne hai kya….

 **Kaavin:** Nazar ke saamne ka pataa nahi Purvi par jigar ke paas hai…My Darling my baby…..Muaah…..

 _Daya came outside and saw Kaavin looking towards Shreya…..While Shreya is busy and searching the evidences….._

 **Daya(Shouts):** Shreyaaaa….Shreyaaaa…

 _Shreya got startled and look towards Daya….._

 **Daya:** Room pe aao…..

 **Shreya:** Hua kya sir…..

 **Daya:** I said room pe aao…..

 _Both Kaavin and Purvi looked towards Shreya…She got tears in her eyes and follow Daya…Shreya entered to room she cross her hands….._

 **Daya:** Are you stupid?Tumhe kuch samajh nahi aata yaa tumhe samajhna nahi hai…..It's too much really too much…..

 _Shreya looked towards him angrily…..But remain silent….._

 **Daya:** Log tumhe ghurte rehte hai na jaane kaisi kaisi nazro se aur tum ho ki…..

 _Shreya held the vase in table and move towards him angrily…_

 **Shreya:** Main hoon ki…..Main hoon ki…Main hoon Daayan Chaamunda…..Chandika…Bhootni chudail kya hoon main?Boliye na…..

 _Daya looked towards Shreya's face she is too angry at this moment…And biting her lower lip angrily…..He love the way she is looking towards him….._

 **Daya:** Shreya…..Yeah Vase rakh do…..Main to bas mazzak…..

 **Shreya:** Yeah kya mazzak mazzak lagaa rakha hai…..Aap girgit hai kya har dusre minute rang badalte rehte hai…Main kuch bhi karun gussa hote rehte hai bye god di kasam agar itna gussa kissi aur ne mujh pe kiya hota…..Sachi abhi tak to…..

 **Daya:** Tum usse maar daalti…..Main sorry hoon…Sachi sorry hoon…Meri jaan baksh do…Please Jhansi ki Rani please…

 **Shreya:** Aapki jaan lene ke allawa bhi interesting kaam hai meri life hai…Log dekhte rehte hai…..Main kya karun agar log dekhte rehte hai…..Ab duniya ko andha to nahi kar sakti hoon ki…Nahi bhaiya mat dekho iss taraf…Iss room ki booking ho chuki hai…..Baat karte hai…..

 **Daya:** Baat hi to nahi kar paa rahaa hoon…..Shaant…..Shaant…..

 _Shreya jerk his hand angrily….._

 **Shreya:** Mujhe shaant mat kijiye apne aap ko rakhiye…..Bye god…..Agar mujhe gussa aa gaya na…..Phir na aap ko to…..

 _Daya held his ears and said sorry to her while she went outside angrily…..Daya looked at side and saw Kaavin at one side smiling at him…Daya throws Cousion at his face….._

 **Daya:** Kaavin ke bache…..Jab se aaye ho tab se jeena haram kar rakha hai….

 _Kaavin running here and there while Daya is following him….._

 **Kaavin:** Sir…..Sir…..Aap kya mujhko Jerry aur khud ko Tom samjhte bhagaaye hi jaa rahe hai…..Bhagaaye hi jaa rahe hai…..

 **Daya:** Main tumhe Aatankwaadi samjhta hoon vahi manta hoon…AUr vahi maanunga…..

 **Kaavin:** Sir maine aapke aur Shreya ki ladaai nahi karaayi…..That's all because of you…But yeah I loved it…..Loved it…Sir aapko kya pataa…Kya pataa ki Kya mazza aata hai jab aap jaisa honhaar officer ladki se darta hai…Ahaaa…..Ahaaa…Dil ko chain milta hai…Ahaa…Aseem anand Parmanand…Aage dekho hota kya?

 _Kaavin winked towards Daya and went from there smilingly…..While Daya made a face…He came outside and saw a guy is misbehaving with Purvi…He ran to that direction to save her….._

 **Guy:** Hello…..I am Majnu singh Awaara…..

 _Purvi looked towards the guy and went towards left side….._

 **Guy:** Haaye jab se aapko dekha hai…..Mera to dil pe kaabu hi nahi…..

 **Purvi:** Acha ji….Thora Kaabu rakhiye kahin aisa na ho main bhi mera Kaabu chod du…..

 _Guy held Purvi's hand…..Daya saw the scene and is about to slap the guy when he saw Purvi twists his hand and pushed him towards the floor….._

 **Purvi:** Aji bhaisahab sunte hai…Vo hum yeah bol rahe the…Ki tufaan ko na invitation card nahi dena chahiye…Ab agar tufaan aayega to hungaame to machaayega hi na…Jis ladke ki Qismat mein Purvi hogi na…..Uss bechaare ki Qismat hi nahi hogi…..

 _Purvi pushed him aside and went from there…While Daya looked towards her and smile lightly….._

 **Daya:** BAhut ho gaya Tom and jerry ka khel…Lo Kaavin ab Dangal hoga…..Kaisi kaisi Ram milaaye Jodi…

 _Daya smile and make his plan…Dareya and Kaavii are able to solve the case so they came back to bureau and report the entire scenario….._

 **Daya:** Purvi…..Mujhe kuch kaam hai tumse hum akele mein mil sakte hai…..

 **Shreya:** Sir main kar deti hoon…..Kya kaam hai…..

 **Daya:** Nahi Shreya that's very sweet of you…But mera yeah kaam Purvi hi kar sakti hai…You go and rest…..

 _Daya and Purvi went at other side…While Shreya got sad and went to other side…Kaavin followed her….._

 **Kaavin:** Shreya…Shreya…Shreya…..

 _But Shreya is running from there cryingly….._

 **Kaavin:** Shreya suno to…..Yaar please…Tumhe humaari bachapan ki dosti ki kasam vahi ruk jaao…..

 _Shreya stopped as she heard this…..Kaavin came to her and hugged her tightly….._

 **Kaavin:** Jhalli kahin ki…..Daya Sir kuch bhi kahenge aur tu Devdas ban jaayegi tera yeah dost tere liye kuch nahi hai…..Kitna bada plan banaaya maine…Tere liye roz Daya Sir ka raavan ka roop jhelta hoon aur tu hai ki…..

 _Shreya smile lightly….._

 **Shreya:** I am sorry…Mujhe bas acha nahi lagaa…Kya faayda hua Kaavin humaare itne plan ka…Daya Sir ne to abhi bhi nahi kahaa…Vo mujhse pyaar nahi karte…..

 **Kaavin:** Oh madam Sentimental…..Emotional drama queen…..He loves you…Aur tu chinta kyun kar rahi jab tere paas tera dost hai to kaahe ki tension majboor kar dunga Daya Sir ko mere Shreya ke paas aane ko…..After all itne saalon baad bakra milaa hai…

 _Shreya hit at his chest….._

 **Shreya:** Chup kar…Bakre ka saala…..

 _Shreya and Kaavin smiled and hugged each other…Here Daya and Purvi went to other side….._

 **Purvi:** Kya kehna hai aapko Sir…..

 **Daya:** I want your help…..

 _Daya tell her his entire plan…While she listened to him silently….._

 **Daya:** Please Purvi please tumhaare allawa yeah koi nahi kar sakta…Iss Kaavin ke bache ko sabak sikhaane ke liye please help me…

 _Purvi thinks for a while….._

 **Purvi:** Vaise to kissi ke matter mein padhne ka mujhe shauq nahi…But jab baat kissi pe ishq ke jaadu ki to…To idea buraa bhi nahi…Done Sir I am ready to kill Kaavin sir with my love…

 _Daya and Purvi shared a handshake and smiled looking towards each other…_

 **So I end this chapter here…So aage kya hoga…Kaavin aur Shreya ka plan ya Daya Sir aur purvi ka plan kiska plan kispe jaadu chalaayega aur kaun halaal hoga…Jaanne ke liye do review…**

 **I know this chapter is not that funny but don't worry…You are going to love upcoming chapters just stay connected…**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks Fancy Pari for your review I am sorry I forgot to mention your name in previous chapter…Dear KSarah I know your birthday is tomorrow pehle socha tha kal update dungi…But rukaa nahi gaya…HAPPY BIRTHDAY IN ADVANCE STAY HAPPY AND BLESSED….**

 **Here is the next chapter I hope you all like it…Thank you for reading and reviewing previous chapter….**

 **NEXT DAY**

 _Shreya is busy in her files when suddenly she felt someone throw a paper ball on her face…She looked at that side and got shocked as it is Kaavin…She looked around and saw Daya looking towards Kaavin as if he is about to eat him today….Shreya with eyes ask Kaavin what happened?While he signaled her to come with him…Kaavin excuses and move inside a room…_

 **Shreya:** Main file store room se le ke aati hoon sir…..

 **Daya:** Store room se kyun?

 _But Shreya without listening to Daya went inside the store room…._

 **Daya(pov):** Daya beta kuch nahi hai bas file lene gayi hai aati hi hogi…Chillax…Chillax…..Kaahe ka relax….Hai to uss ladki chor aadmi ke paas hi….Koi bharosa nahi uss Kaavin ka…

 _Daya went to store room and as he pushed it…He got to know it is locked….._

 **DAYA'S IMAGINATION…..**

 _Kaavin held Shreya's hand and hugged her lightly…_

 **Kaavin:** Shreya…Tumhe nahi pataa tum kitni khoobsurat ho…Jaise khilta gulaab…Jaise kissi shaayr ka khwaab….Jaise mandir mein ho koi jalta diya…

 _Kaavin bends down…Shreya is smiling all the time….And Kaavin is about to kiss on her lips…_

 **DAYA'S IMAGINATIONS END….**

 **Daya(shouts):** Nahi marr gaya barbaad ho gaya…Lut gaya….Sab kuch khatam ho gaya….Nahi aisa nahi ho sakta…Nahi yeah nahi ho sakta…

 _Daya is about to push the gate…When Shreya opened the door and Daya falls at Kaavin…Kaavin held Daya with waist while Daya put his hand to cover his head….They look indeed very funny….Daya sir who is actually lost in his dream world thought Kaavin to be Shreya…And he caress Kaavin's cheek…Shreya is looking towards the scenario with open mouth…She touched Daya's shoulder and as Daya turned and saw her…_

 **Daya:** Aaaaaaaah….Aaaaaah…..Bhoot….Bhooooot…

 _Daya got seated at Kaavins leg while he shout in pain…_

 **Kaavin:** Aaah mera paanv…Aaaaaah…

 **Shreya:** Daya sir uthiye bechaare Kaavin sir ka aapne kachumar banna diya…..

 _Daya held Shreya's hand and get up…Shreya came to Kaavin and touch his feet….._

 **Shreya:** Sir zyada dard to nahi ho rahaa…

 **Kaavin:** Zyada dard nahi ho rahaa…Jiske paanv pe do minute pehle haathi jaisa insaan baitha ho usse keh rahi ho dard nahi ho rahaa…..

 **Daya:** Tumn mujhe haathi kahaa…Arre tum magarrmach jaise ho isme meri kya galti hai….Bade aaye mujhe haathi kehne waale…

 **Kaavin:** Shreya tumhe mera handsome sa chehra magarmach jaisa dikhta hai…..

 **Shreya:** Nahi Kaavin sir aap to bahut dashing dikhte hai…..

 _Daya looked towards Shreya with open mouth…Shreya sense today she is going to be killed by both of them….._

 **Shreya:** Daya sir aapki body bhi bilkul perfect hai…Body builder types….You are perfect…

 _Kaavin held Shreya's wrist and get up…_

 **Kaavin:** Yes sir…..It is perfect for bodyguard…Maar maar ke bharta banaa diya…..

 **Daya:** Tujhe to aaj main chodunga nahi…

 _Daya is about to catch Kaavin's collar…When Shreya come in between…_

 **Shreya:** Aap dono phir shuru ho gaye sir…Isse ache to aap dono girre huye lag rahe the….Kam se kam scene dekh ke lag rahaa tha aap dono ke pyaar mein pagal hai bilkul mere Sharukh Kajol ki tarah…..Janam janam saath rehna yun hi kasam tujhe aa ke milna yun hi ek jaan hai magar do badan hai judaa…..

 _Kaavin hit at her forehead…_

 **Kaavin:** Kuch bhi bas bakwas karaa lo…..

 **Daya:** Sach mein…..Hum dono mein pyaar…Huh…Impossible…..

 _Shreya made a face and take a deep breath…_

 **Shreya:** Thank god atleast aap dono kissi cheez mein to agree karte hai….Vaise Daya sir aap kya bol rahe the…Nahi aisa nahi ho sakta…Kya hua…Kuch hua kya?

 **Daya:** Haan yaad aaya…Kaavin kuch hua kya?Tumne kuch kiya kya?

 _Kaavin looked towards him with irritated face…While Daya kept his suspicious stare on him…_

 **Daya:** Main keh rahaa agar galti se tumne kuch kiya na to main tumhaara vo kachoomar banaaunga…Vo kachumar banaaunga…

 **Kaavin:** Shreya…Yeah Daya sir bade irritating hai yaar vaise hi uss Purvi ke bachi ne subah se mera kachumar banaa rakha ab yeah aa gaye…Dono jan aisa karo saath mein kachumar banaao aur bazaar mein chale jaao….Aur phir chilaane Kaavin ka kachumar 5 rupay…10 rupay…..

 **Daya:** Sahi kahaa tumne tumhara to kachumar bhi nahi bikega itne bhaari daamon mein…..

 **Shreya:** Daya sir…Please…Aap mat irritate kijiye bechaare Kaavin sir ko…..

 **Daya:** Bechaara…Oh my god iss jaise 2 bechaare aur ho jaaye duniya mein…Logon ki jeene ki saari tamanna hi khatam ho jaayegi…..

 **Shreya:** Bas Daya sir…Aap bhi na had kar rahe ho…Pehle hi Kaavin sir bahut pareshan hai aur pareshan mat kijiye…Kaavin sir agar aapko pareshaani na ho to aap bataayiye na aakhir Purvi ne kiya kya?Hua kya hai…

 **Kaavin:** Uss Purvi ke bachi ne…Mera jeena haram kar ke rakha hai…Aise ullo ki tarah nazare mujh pe taani rehti hai jaise main koi khaana hoon….

 **Daya:** Oh my god Purvi ne tumhara profession le liya….Chiiii hato ek kaam to tumhaare bas ka tha vo bhi tumse behtar koi kar sakta hai…Hap zaroorat kya hai tumhaari yahaan…

 **Shreya(angrily):** Daya sir agar aap beech mein bole na to main sachi muchi keh rahi hoon I am not going to talk with you…Boliye Kaavin sir main sunn rahi hoon…..

 _Daya made a face…_

 **Kaavin:** Pataa hai aaj subah Purvi ne kya kiya…

 **FLASHBACK STARTS…**

 _Purvi is constantly gazing at Kaavin…As he enters she was looking at him and smiling constantly…He thought something is on his face….With action he asked her and she nodded that something is on his face…..Kaavin rubbed his right cheek…..Purvi made a face and then Kaavin wipe his left cheek…She start smiling….._

 **Kaavin:** Kya hua Purvi koi joker dekh liya kya…Mere kapdo mein kuch kharaabi hai?

 _Purvi act as she is in her dream world….._

 **Purvi:** Andekha anjaana sa Pagla sa deewana sa jaane vo kaisa hoga re…

 _She smiled as she sing the song….._

 **Kaavin:** Tumhe koi mil gaya hai kya Purvi…..

 _Purvi comes to his seat and pinch at his shoulder…_

 **Purvi:** Naughty boy…Kal itnaa kuch karne ke baad mujhse aisa keh rahe ho…..No no…..No no this is not allowed…

 _Purvi starts coming towards him…While Kaavin got scared…As she starts bending towards him he bends downwards and finally falls over the floor…_

 **Purvi:** Priye…Aap ko kya hai swami aap theek hai na…..

 **Kaavin:** Swaami…..Priye…Purvi yeah kaun kaun se aadmi hai kin ke naam le rahi ho tum…..

 **Purvi:** Praanadhaar aise mazzak humko kadaachit pasand nahi hai…

 **Kaavin:** Kya kya?Kis language mein baat kar rahi ho…..See I am a hinglish person na hindi samajh aati hai na hi English kuch beech ka bolo na…..

 **Purvi:** Dhat…Sab ke saamne thore na beech ki baat ki jaati hai…..

 _Purvi move her fingers at his face seductively…_

 **Purvi:** Aisi baatein to bedroom mein boli jaati hai…

 **Kaavin:** Main ek patnivrat aadmi hoon…Baal bhramachaari…Kripa kar ke mujhe jeene de naari…..

 **Purvi:** Naino waale ne haaye…..Naaino waale ne chalkaayi madhushaala mera chain vain rain le ke chala gaya…Naino waale ne…

 _Purvi is about to catch his collar and use him when Salunkhe and Taarika entered the bureau…_

 **Taarika:** Oh my god…..Isse kya ho gaya…..Daya ne sahi kahaa tha…Ispe zaroor kissi drug ka overdose hua hai…..Kaise react kar rahi hai yeah…

 **Purvi:** Oh my darling Taarika you are here…Hey Saalunkhe Sir meet my fiancé Kaavin Sharma….

 _Purvi held Kaavin's hand and smiled…She got unconscious at his arms…Kaavin helped her to sit on chair….._

 **Kaavin:** Salunkhe Sir…..Yeah Purvi ko kya hua hai…..Agar aaj aap nahi aate na…..To pakka mera balatkaar kar deti…Yeah kab tak theek hogi…..

 **Salunkhe:** Daya ki laayi report ke according 2-3 din lagenge…Bas tab tak jhel lo…..

 **Kaavin:** Jhel lo se matlab…..

Taarika: Ab Kaavin vo sirf tumhe hi to apna praan naath…

 **Kaavin:** I just hate this word please…..

 **FLASHBACK ENDS…**

 _Kaavin closed his ears at this time also…Dareya try to control their laugh but soon burst out…Kaavin looked towards them irritatingly….._

 **Shreya:** Oh my god mujhe nahi pataa tha aisa bhi koi drug hota hai…Hehehe…..Praannaath…Priye…..

 **Daya:** Purvi bilkul meri umeed khari utari what a talented girl…

 _Kaavin and Shreya glared towards Daya…He bites his tongue….._

 **Daya:** Vo main vo….

 _Just then Purvi entered there wearing a red coloured saree…..She has sindoor at her forehead and Mangalsutra at neck…_

 **Purvi:** Darling…Kaavu Darling…

 _Shreya turned and saw Purvi there….._

 **Shreya:** Yeah tune kya kar liya Purvi…..Kaise aayi hai tu bureau mein…

 **Purvi:** Haan haan tu to kahegi…..Ab tere tolu molu ko sambhaalne mein to Daya sir tera poora saath dete hai…Ab sab ke naseeb mein aisa thore na hota hai…..

 _Shreya made a face…While Purvi held Kaavin's hand…Kaavin jerked her and hide behind Shreya…_

 **Kaavin:** Shreya bachaalo mujhe…..Bachaa lo…Mujhe meri zindagi bahut pyaari hai…

 **Shreya:** Kaavin sir main kya?

 **Kaavin:** Arre yaar main tumhaare liye kya kya nahi karta aur tum meri antim ghadi mera saath nahi dogi…

 **Shreya:** Shubh shubh boliye Kaavin Sir kuch nahi hoga…..Relax…..Purvi…..

 _Purvi showed her palm to Shreya….._

 **Purvi:** Bas Shreya bas…Ab bahut ho gaya…..Maine keh to diya Kaavu Darling ab buraa hai bhala hai chaahe kaisa bhi hai mera pati mera devta hai…..

 _Daya starts laughing at scenario…While Kaavin and Shreya gave him a deadly look…..Purvi held Kaavin's hand and pulls him outside…_

 **Shreya:** Arre rukiye…..

 _Shreya is about to catch Kaavin's hand when Daya pulls her towards his side…She lost her balance and this time right person falls with Daya…Daya is at bottom and Shreya is at top…She starts breathing heavily as she sensed him so close….._

 **Shreya:** Sorry vo…..

 _She tries to get up…..But falls once again at him…She can feel her entire body pressed with his…Finally with a jerk she got up…And start looking here and there…..Daya is embarrassed too….._

 **Daya:** Vo main bas Kaavin ki kheechaayi…..

 **Shreya:** I understand sir…

 **Daya:** Vaise acha hua na Purvi ko yeah sab…Ab aayega oont pahaad ke neeche…Tang kar rakha hai uss magarmach ne…

 _Shreya got irritated…She is not able to digest so much for her best friend…Kaavin is doing so much for her…For Dareya…Still Daya never respects him….._

 **Shreya:** Sir aapki problem kya hai?

 _Daya looked towards her with shocked expression…..Shreya never talked to him that much rudely….._

 **Shreya:** Sir itna kuch ho rahaa hai Kaavin sir ke saath aur aapko hassi aa rahi hai…Bechaari Purvi…Kya haalat ho rakhi hai uski…Jab usse yaad aayega ki usne yeah sab kiya to kitna buraa lagega usse…But nahi aapko na farq hi nahi padhta…

 **Daya:** Tum overreact nahi kar rahi ho Shreya…Kaavin bhi to mujhe itnaa chedhta hai…..Usse to tum kuch nahi kehti…Aur chehak chehak ke usse baat karti ho….Sahi baat to yeah hai jab se vo aaya hai tumne mujhse sahi se baat bhi nahi ki hai…..

 _Shreya gave him "You are impossible" waala look….._

 **Shreya:** Ok sir that's my mistake and main hi usse correct karti hu…From now onwards main bhool jaaungi ki aap kaun hai…Aap se baat karna to dur aapki taraf dekhungi bhi nahi stay happy with your ego…..huh…..

 _Shreya is about to go from there…When Daya held her wrist and pulled her as his side…Before she can speak anything he sealed his lips with hers….Daya kissed her with all the love he is hiding from all those years…Shreya is so shocked and without any blink she is standing there as a statue…._

 _She can feel the wetness at her lips but she is not able to react at this moment…Her hand reached to his chest and as she is not able to control herself…She buried her nails at his chest…He felt the pain but neglect it and continues what he is doing?After 2 minutes…He got distanced and look towards her red glossy lips…Shreya touched her lips…_

 **Daya:** Ab bhool ke dikhaao…..I challenge you…Mujhe bhool ke dikhaao…..

 _Shreya said nothing…While Daya came outside he touched his lips….He felt his act as impulsive still he smiled remembering his first kiss….._

 **So I end this chapter here…To aage kya hoga? Kaavin ko jab pataa chalega ki Purvi naatak kar rahi hai to his reaction…Aur kahin inn sab ke chakkar mein Kaavin aur Purvi ko sach mein pyaar ho gaya to…And humaare pyaare Dareya…Daya sir is about to learn that Shreya is Kaavin's friend if you excited for it DO REVIEW….Kyun ki itne review mein itnaaich milega…**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA AND KAAVIII**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guest ji Yaar don't be so serious about all that happen in this story…I have just tried to write a funny drabble hence there is no one who is wrong here it just the way story proceeds….Thank you so much for showing your love for the story….It really took me a time to update this one because writing like this is something out of my comfort zone but still I gave it a try…..Aur abhi Shreya ki leni baaki hai main kissi ko itni asaani se chodhti sabko unke karmo ka fal meri story mein to milega hi…**

 **Shambhavi: Don't know meri hindi to bas aisi hi hai but yeah for the character I learned those name so that it seems little funny…**

 **Here is the new chapter…Thank you so much for reading and reviewing previous chapter…..**

 _Shreya entered to her house…..Her feet are still trembling she can still feel butterflies in her stomach…As she closed her eyes she remember how Daya kissed her?_

" _Ab bhool ke dhikaao"_

 _Seriously this man…..She can never be over from him…He always does something so that she will never be able to forgot him…..His anger and agitation lead him to take first step she smiled remembering how he caress her cheek and then kissed her…She blushed even after remembering all that…Tomorrow she will end this drama and also apologize with him because that's all she wants…..She hugged her cushion tightly and lay down…._

 **NEXT DAY**

 _AT bureau…..Shreya was first to come and smiled at her thoughts….._

 **Shreya:** Pehle to nahi hoti thi yun pyaar ki baatein hairaan hai sun ke dil sarkaar ki baatein…..

 _She does'nt know when she start dancing and singing….She twirled around and land on someone's arm…_

 **Daya:** Are you ok Shreya?

 **Shreya(dreamy tone):** Baat chedi to hai kam se kam shukriya meharbaani karam…Mere mehboob mere sanam…..

 _Daya smiled looking at her condition…Surely his one kiss has created magic over her…He thought to play along…..Daya put his hand at her cheek and slowly start moving it towards her cheek…Shreya starts melting in his arms and thought he is going to kiss he once again….._

 **Daya:** Good morning Sir…..

 _Shreya got shocked she knows her position is not right what ACP sir should see…She got turned scared and bends down without looking at other side….._

 **Shreya:** Good morning ACP sir…..

 _As she look straight and found no one there…..She looked angrily towards Daya who smile in return….._

 **Shreya:** That's too bad…Aap bahut bure hai Daya Sir…Mujhe to heart attack hi aa jaata…Aur aap hai ki saare daant dikhaa rahe hai…..

 _Daya laugh aloud….._

 **Daya:** Tumhara chehra hahaha dekhne laayak tha…..Darpok billi….

 **Shreya:** Haaru Pataaru mota bhalu…..Jo bolta hai vahi hota hai…Huh…..

 **Daya:** Mota bhalu…..Shreya you should grow up….Aise kaun baat kartaa hai…Tum abhi bhi bachi ho…..

 **Shreya:** Aap ho gaye hai na bade…Kal jo aapne karte vo koi badaa insaan nahi karta….Pataa hai raat bhar main so nahi paayi…..Aur aap hai ki…..

 **Daya:** Kal?Kal maine kya kiya…Kal kuch hua tha kya?Mujhe to yaad nahi…..

 **Shreya:** Daya Sir stop joking…Don't say ki aapko yaad nahi…..Kal aapne mujhe kiss…..

 **Daya:** Oh haan…Kal kal mujhe Shakuntala Aunty ka call aaya tha vo mujhe kissiii se milaana chahti hai…Kyun ki vo meri kisssssiii se shaadi karaana chahti thi….Kyun ki vo kissssii pyaari ladki ke saath mujhe settle dekhna chahti hai…

 _Shreya looked towards him angrily…He is really bad he constantly irritates her and now he is doing all this….._

 **Daya:** Vaise Shreya tumhaara kya khayaal hai Kisssss type ki ladki mere saath achi lagegi…Vaise mujhe to kissssiiii type ki kissssiii ladki se…..

 _Shreya angrily pushed him aside…_

 **Shreya:** Aapse baat karna bekaar hai poore mood ki bhajiya tal di…

 _Soon all the officers entered there….Shreya was eagerly waiting for Kaavin he must be tired and irritated…Just because of Daya she even forgot for him….Soon Kaavin entered with Purvi she is in red coloured saree and ready as if she is newly wedded wife…._

 **Kaavin:** Shreyaaaaaa…..Shreyaaaaa…..Bachaaaao…..Bachaao….

 _Kaavin hide behind Shreya using her as a shield while other officers laugh aloud looking at Kaavin's condition…_

 **Freddy:** Daya Sir main nahi kehta tha Shaadi ke baad ache acho ki zindagi bigad jaati hai…..

 **Pankaj:** Par Freddy Sir humaare Kaavin sir ki to binaa shaadi ke hi…..

 _Kaavin looked towards them angrily…_

 **Kaavin:** EK baar…EK baar mujhe aazaadi mil jaaye kasam hai mujhe meri…Meri…Meri zindagi ki tum logon ko to main…

 **Daya:** Kuch nahi kar paaoge ek ladki to tumse sambhal nahi rahi…Inka kya khaak kuch bigaadoge…

 **Kaavin:** Sir Purvi ko ek samajhne ki galti mat kijiye vo akele sau ke baraabar hai…

 **Purvi:** Praannaath…..

 **Kaavin:** Mujhe to khud mein sau logon ki aatma bas gayi hai aisi feeling aati hai…Shreya…Shreya aaj tumhe meri raksha karne hogi uss dusht daayan se mujhe bachaana hoga….

 _Shreya hit at his hand and remove herself….._

 **Shreya:** Kaavin…..Purvi pehle hi pareshaan hai…What are you doing?

 **Purvi:** Bahin…Sirf tum hi humaar dukh samajh paayi ee humaar to koi baat sunat hi na hai…

 **Shreya:** Tum shaant ho jaao Purvi main baat karungi unse…..Aur Kaavin Sir aap baithiye yahaan…

 _Kaavin sat beside Purvi irritatingly…Purvi took a glass but she start splitting water here and there…Kaavin held the glass and let her drink water….._

 **Purvi:** Hum aap se aur kuch nahi chahte hai Pati dev…Bas thora sa pyaar…Kya saath janmo ke iss safar mein itna bhi haq nahi hai humaara…..

 _Kaavin is about to get angry but as he saw Shreya looking towards angrily he calmed down….._

 **Kaavin:** Nahi Priye…..Humka maafi de do….Humse galti ho gayi…Tumhaar pyaar ko hum samajh na paaye bas yahi khata ho gayi…..

 _Everyone looked towards Kaavin shockingly….._

 **Daya:** Iss girgit ko kya ho gaya…..Yeah to saare plan mein tel daal dega…..

 _Purvi smiled a bit thinking that finally her plan worked out….._

 **Purvi:** Swaami aapka bas itna bolna tha ki humaara dil khushiyon se bhar gaya…..Aap ke charan kahaan hai swami…..

 **Kaavin:** Arre wahi hai priye jahaan the…Lo chuo…..

 _Purvi looked towards Kaavin irritated…While he put his legs at table…_

 **Kaavin:** Chu lo tumhe asaani hongi…..

 **Purvi:** Chii kitne gande paanv hai nahaata bhi hai yaa…..

 **Kaavin:** Kuch kahaa kya aapne…..

 **Purvi:** Na…..na…..Kaahe nahi chuenge…..

 _Purvi made a face and bends down to touch his feet…While Kaavin enjoyed it…Soon everyone start their work….Purvi become silent and now she is not trying to disturb them….But now Kaavin is in full mood to irritate her….._

 **Kaavin:** Priye pyaas lag rahi apne praannaath ke liye jal nahi laayengi…..

 **Purvi:** Jal ussi jal mein tujhe dubaa ke maar na doon main tumhe…..Huh…

 _Purvi unwillingly get up and bring water for him….._

 **Kaavin:** Priye tumhaare praanaadhaar ke charan kamlo mein bahut dard ho rahaa hai kripaa kar ke isse apne komal haathon se dabba de…..

 **Purvi:** Pati dev mere komal haath aapke gale ke liye usse dabbaa doon…

 **Kaavin:** I was just joking…..

 **Purvi:** I just don't like this kind of lame jokes…..

 _Purvi went at her seat irritatedly…..She was engrossed watching here and there when Kaavin came there and hugged her tightly…She looked around no one is there….._

 **Purvi:** What are you doing?Koi aa jaayega…..

 **Kaavin:** To aane do ab Pati apni patni ke saath yeah nahi karega to kis ke saath…..

 _Purvi looked around and found Daya coming there…She finally gave up in this foolish plan….._

 **Purvi:** Ok…..ok…..I am sorry that was all a stupid prank…I was acting till now…..And sorry for that…

 _Kaavin smile sweetly….._

 **Kaavin:** I know that Purvu Jaanu…Vo kya hai na tumhara Kaavu Jaanu duniya ko topi pehnata hai tumhe kya lagaa tum usse hi…

 _Kaavin pulled her by waist…And descend downwards…_

 **Kaavin:** Patni ka sabse badaa farz pataa hai na tumhe…..

 _Purvi's heart start racing…Kaavin is so closed to her…Arggh…She looked around and ask Daya by eyes what to do now?Daya is about to come there…_

 **Kaavin:** I promise 4 din…4 din mein apne ishq ko vo jalwaa chalaaunga ki meri mohabbat mein bikhar jaaogi iss baar sach mein Jaaneman…Keh dena apne Daya Sir se yeah Kaavin itna bhi ghatiya khilaadi nahi hai…4 din mein Shreya aur tumhe dono ko cheen lunga unse….Just wait and watch dear…..

 _Kaavin brushed his lips at Purvi's cheek and went from there….While Purvi looked towards him angrily and went outside with a frustrated expression…..Daya got irritated as he got to know his plan failed like this…He irritatedly start moving here and there….._

 **Shreya:** Kya hua Daya Sir?Aap pareshan lag rahe hai?

 **Daya:** Kuch nahi hua…..I am just irritated…..

 **Shreya:** Par kyun?

 **Daya:** Kyun?Uss chamkaadar ki wajah se…Itni mushkil se maine itna acha plan banaaya tha…Sab chopat kar diya…..

 **Shreya:** Matlab?

 _Daya realized what he said and gave up the thoughts for moment…Daya sat at the chair comfortably and soon his expression changes….._

 **Daya:** So kya khayaal hai aapka Miss Shreya…Aakhir main Kissssss baat se pareshaan hoga….

 **Shreya:** Not agin Daya Sir…Mujhe kya pataa…

 **Daya:** Kyun nahi pata…You should know…Aakhir yeah sab tumhaare kaaran ho rahaa hai…

 **Shreya:** Mere kaaran mujhe samajh nahi aa rahaa…I think mujhe chalna chahiye…..

 _Shreya felt the environment weird hence decided to leave but before she can do that….Daya held her wrist and pulls her as she is not in her control she fall and lay at his lap….While Daya hugged her from back….._

 **Shreya:** Daya Sir…Koi dekh lega…..

 **Daya:** No way…SIvaay Kaavin ke yahaan kissi ke andar itni himmat nahi ki humein dekh ke disturb karne aa jaaye…..Vaise kaun sa gaana gaa rahi thi aap…Mere mehboob mere sanam shukriya meharbaani karam…Mere mehboob mere…..

 _Shreya blushed as she felt his breath at her shoulder…Daya is playing with her all along moving his fingers at her stomach…._

 **Shreya:** Daya Sir please…Daya please…..

 _Daya smiled it seems wonderful whenever she took his name…..Soon her phone rang and as Daya and Shreya looked at caller Id….._

 **Daya(angrily):** Kabaab mein haddi…

 _Shreya remove herself from his grip…_

 **Shreya:** It must be urgent bye…..

 _Soon she went away… Daya and Purvi are passing through parking area irritated and frustrated for whatever happens today….._

 **Purvi:** Sorry Daya sir…Vo Kaavin ka bacha usse ullo banana bahut mushkil tha…..

 **Daya:** No it's ok atleast you tried…Shayad uss Kabaab ki haddi se haar hi likhi hai…..

 **Purvi:** Sir Kaavin aur Shreya…..

 _Daya looked around and found Kaavin and Shreya there…He was about to go but Purvi held his hand…They start hearing there talks….._

 **Kaavin:** Mujhe marna manzoor hai…..Himalaya mein jaa ke samaadhi laagne ko taiyaar hoon…Par uss Purvi ka Praannath Priye…No way…Aisi feeling aati hai ki dulhan ne shaadi mein poori baraat se shaadi kar li ho…Itne naam…..

 _Shreya smiled a bit….._

 **Shreya:** Kasam khaayi thi humne apni dosti nibhaane ki…Bachpan se leke aaj tak tu bread hai main butter hoon…Tu pen hai main copy hoon…Tu table hai to main chair hoon…Tu bhi to Daya sir ko line pe laane ke liye meri kitni madad kar rahaa hai….Don't worry teri jaaneman hai tere saath…Purvi ko to main araam se sambhaal lungi…

 _Daya and Purvi looked towards Kaavin and Shreya open mouth…They start remembering all the incidents arggh they were just acting as a puppet…_

 **Kaavin:** Rehan de tu…Tujhe Daya Sir ke allawa koi dikhta hai…..Din bhar Daya Daya…Saala na yeah plan banaate na aaj itna buri tareeke se faste…..

 **Shreya:** As if plan maine banaaya tha…Moti budhi….

 **Kaavin:** Arggh…..Tujh mein aisi achaayi kya hai jisse vo Daya pasand kare chudail Daayan haawda pul mein latki hui laash…

 _Shreya point her finger towards him….._

 **Shreya:** Oh sade huye aam ke chilke tum mein kaun se heere jadit moti hai…..Karele si kadwi jubaan aur skeleton jaisi body Purvi ko duniya mein itne handsome ladko mein tu hi milaa…Tujhe to koi akal ka andha bhi pasand na kare…Ek to madad karna chaaho upar se bhaisahab ke apne hi raag hai…Huh…

 _Shreya and Kaavin turned there face and look towards the different direction…While Daya is boiling in anger….From all these days he went through so much just because of these two people….He will surely not going to leave them…He hits his fist at wall and about to attack on them when his buddy held his hand….Abhijeet dragged him outside…_

 **Daya:** Chod do Abhijeet…..Tumhe pataa hai yeah Kaavin aur Shreya kaisa khel rahe hai humaare saath…Arggh…Irritating uss Kaavin ke bache ke kaaran naa jaane kitni raaton se main soya nahi hoon…Badtameez…Chaddar ki kameez….Bandar tera mama….Aaj to main usko chodunga nahi…

 _Daya is about to go when Abhijeet pushed him aside…_

 **Abhijeet:** Mujhe sab pataa tha…..

 **Daya:** What?

 **Purvi:** Sach mein sir…

 **Abhijeet:** Ab muh khula kar ke kya dekh rahaa hai…..Pataa tha mujhe ki Shreya aur Kaavin ka plan hai yeah…

 **Daya:** Tum bhi…..Mera eklauta sacha jaan se pyaara dost tum bhi dhoka de rahe the….Tumne bhi team change kar li…That's not fair…..

 **Abhijeet:** Arre uska point zyada strong tha…..Aur you know what ishq aur jung mein sab jaayaz hai…Shreya chahti thi ki tum apne pyaar ka izhaar karo main to tumhaara ghar basaa rahaa tha…

 **Purvi:** Aur vo dono khel rahe the…Seriously yeah Kaavin sir khud ko zyada hi smart samajhte hai…

 **Daya:** Aur to aur Shreya bhi…..Aaj to main inse pooch ke rahunga sab…..

 _Daya is about to go while Abhijeet tries all the method to stop him…But his anger is not letting him control himself…_

 **Purvi:** Stop Sir…I have a plan…

 _Duo turned and looked towards her while Purvi gave them a sweet smile…_

 **Purvi:** Sir plan ka badla to plan hona chahiye…Aur tadpaane ka badla to tadpaane mein hi aata hai…

 _Daya stopped while trio listened to the plan made by Purvi….._

 **So here I end this chappy…..To ab sab pataa chal gaya Daya sir ko…To ab kya hoga Purvi Daya aur Abhijeet sir ka plan…Is Kaavin and Shreya are going to deal with it….Or they fall for it…There will be so much troubles but I assure for you all there are so many funny scenes…Keep loving this story and DO REVIEW…**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA (KAAVIII)**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry aise bhaag jaane ke liye but there are so many things going on that's why I got late…But there is surprise for all of you just wait and read… Here is the next chapter thank you so much for reading and reviewing previous chapter…..**

 _Shreya is engrossed in her work when she saw Kaavin….. From last 20 minutes he is just looking towards his laptop without blinking his eyes…_

 **Shreya:** Tujhe bhook nahi lagi?

 _Shreya made a face….._

 **Shreya:** Ok Kaavin na aaj tujhe bhook lagi hai naa hi tujhe aaj nahaana hai….. Zaroor koi bahut badi baat hai nahi to tujh jaisa bhukkad khaana nahi chod sakta…..

 **Kaavin:** Maate aap kya chahti hai… Purvi ki shaadi kar rahi hai yaar…

 **Shreya:** Haan to….. Umar ho gayi hai uski shaadi ki….. Aur vo shaadi nahi kar rahi usse kal ladka dekhne aa rahaa hai….. As simple as it is…..

 **Kaavin:** As simple as it is….. Tujhe gussa nahi aa rahaa….. Tujhe gussa aana chahiye… Vo teri jigri dost hai shaadi tay hone se pehle usse tujhe bataana chahiye yeah tera janam sidh adhikaar hai… Aur usne aisa nahi kiya issliye usse sazza e maut…..

 _Shreya hit at his shoulder and then looked towards him angrily….._

 **Shreya:** Tujhe hua kya hai….. Shaadi Purvi kar rahi hai… Ladka usse dekhne aa rahaa hai….. Paaro ka Devdas tu banna baitha hai….. Acha hai na uski shaadi hogi uska ghar basega tujhe to khush hona chahiye…..

 **Kaavin:** Mujhse nahi hoga… Main nahi ho sakta khush….. Tu reh khush aur kal jaayiyo usse taiyaar karne….. Meri to kissi ko fiqr hi nahi hai…..

 _Kaavin went from there angrily….. Shreya just looked towards him….._

 **Shreya:** Yeah aise kyun react kar rahaa hai jaise Purvi ki shaadi mein ladke waale dahej mein iski kidney maangne waale hai… Main to Purvi ke lie bahut khush hai… Kal apne hone waale jeeju ki bahut loongi aakhir unki pyaari saali jo hoon….

 _Shreya smiled and drifted to sleep unknown to the fact what actually is planned for her….. Next morning she got ready in time and directly went to Purvi's house….. As she entered to Purvi's room she smiled in happiness….._

 **Shreya:** Oho koi to chaa rahaa hai….. Haay main mar jaawan….. Aur mujhe poora bharosa hai Jeeju to aaj….

 **Purvi:** Dhat chup kar….. Vaise Shreya mujhe darr lag rahaa hai….. Pata nahi kaun hoga vo kaisa hoga…. I am very scared…..

 **Shreya:** Purvi are hum vo ladkiyan hai jisse shaadi karne se pehle ladko ko darna chahiye kya musibat paal li hai aur yahaan tu darr rahi hai… Tu chinta na kar jeeju ki khaatirdaari kaise karni hai mainu pataa hai… Aunty pehle jeeju se main milungi phir humaari Purvi…..

 **PM:** Jaisa mann aaye vaisa karo bhai kaun sa tum meri sunne waale ho…..

 _Soon the meeting started the guy came there with his family… Both Purvi and Shreya are not allowed to come downstairs… Purvi's mother told the guy to enter at other room and then call Purvi and Shreya to met him….._

 **Shreya:** Tu yahi ruk pehle main milungi…..

 **Purvi:** Yaar vo gussa na ho jaaye…..

 **Shreya:** Haay unki abhi se itni chinta….. Don't worry babes….. Main sambhaal lungi…

 _Shreya move towards the room while Purvi smiled outside… She knows her plan is working Shreya is going to be in shock….. But still one of the person is missing and she must have to try the different aspect…_

 _Shreya entered the room….. Guy is sitting there facing his back at her side… Shreya made sound of her bangles but he is not ready to turn….. She sit opposite to his side… Her back is facing to his back… But move her hand to touch his and as their hands met the guy jerks her hand….._

 **Shreya:** Haay hone waale vo ji….. Aise kaise chalega jab aapka mann karega tab to mera haath choom lenge aur aaj jab mera mann uss thaamne ka kar rahaa hai to muh banna rahe hai….. Saiyaan ji aise thore na karte hai…..

 _Shreya shifted while the guy too shift forward atlast their back touched with each other…Shreya felt his back warm she smiled….._

 **Shreya:** Saiyaan ji dekhenge nahi aap humein….. She moved her hand at his he got up in jerk…..

 **Daya:** I am so sorry Purvi but main yeah shaadi nahi kar sakta…..

 _Shreya turned and she was shocked to find Daya there…. Daya too looked towards her shockingly… Tears made way through her eyes… Daya felt a pinch as she starts crying but kept on acting…_

 **Shreya:** Daya sir aap….. Yahaan…..

 **Daya:** Shreya vo Shakuntala Aunty… Unhone kahaa ki yeah rishta mere liye ek dum perfect diya le ke bhi dhundunga phir bhi Purvi jaisi ladki nahi milegi…..

 _Shreya looked towards different direction she remember how Purvi's parents are happy with this marriage…Daya smiled looking towards her tensed face….._

 **Daya(pov):** Ahhaa kya sukoon mil rahaa…Param aanand…Shreya ki bachi kitna tadpaaya tumne mujhe ab dekho ab aayega oont pahaad ke neeche…

 _Shreya felt that her world comes to the end… She just looked towards him…_

 **Shreya:** I am so sorry sir that was just a prank main abhi Purvi ko bhejti hu….. I am….

 _Daya can felt her voice choked she is crying…This girl designed such a big prank for him and now even not able to handle it for few seconds…But still he is not able to see her hurt….Shreya was about to go when Daya held her wrist she turned and hugged him tightly….. Her tears fell in his shoulder and the way she touched him let his all anger flew away…_

 **Shreya:** Main abhi Purvi ko bulaati ho….. That was just a prank for my Jeeju….. Aur don't you worry I am very happy for you both… Shaadi Mubarak ho…..

 _She went away from there and soon Purvi entered there… Purvi asked him about the plan and he showed her a thumbs up sign….. Purvi and Daya smiled that there plan worked even though somewhere Daya is tensed to see Shreya like this….._

 **NEXT DAY**

 _Purvi entered to bureau she saw Shreya and other members are engrossed in their work while Kaavin is just walking here and there… As Kaavin looked towards her he smiled and reach to her….._

 **Kaavin:** Thank god tum aa gayi Purvi do minute aur late ho jaati to bye god mera ram ram satya ho jaata…..

 **Purvi:** Aisa nahi kehte sir….. She smiled lightly… Vaise aap ko kya hua matlab aap pareshan…..

 **Kaavin:** Pareshaani ki baat hai Purvi….. Maine sunaa tumne kal ladke se milli….. Purvi I am experienced yeah ache ghar ke ladke jaise dikhte hai vaise hote nahi hai…Aur jaise hote vaise dikhte nahi matlab jo dikh rahaa hai vo dikhaaya jaata hai…Aur jo dikhaana chahiye vo chupaaya jaata hai…..

 _Shreya and Purvi looked towards Kaavin with different expression he even does'nt know what he is talking about?But still…_

 **Kaavin:** Purvi tum mandbudhi ho aise ladko ko haan nahi kehna chahiye…

 **Purvi:** Excuse me sir aap yeah kehna chahte hai mera paas dimaag nahi hai….. How dare you?

 **Kaavin:** Isme dare ki kya baat hai… Itni derr se samjhaa rahaa hoon jo samajhna chahiye vo samajh nahi paati ho… Mandbudhi badaa jaldi catch kar liya idiot kahin ki…..

 _Pankaj smiled looking towards Purvi while she got angry….._

 **Purvi:** Main mandbudhi ho ok… But atleast mere paas dimaag to hai aapki tarah Gadha nahi hoon… Gadhe kahin ke…

 **Kaavin:** You call me Gadha aise baat karte hai apne senior se…..

 **Purvi:** Itni derr se aap mujhse senior ki tarah baat kar rahe the….. Kaale kauwe ki tarah meetha geet gaa rahe the….. And aapko kyun farq padhta hai main kissi se bhi shaadi karun….. Atleast aap jaisa gadha to nahi hoga shaadi kar ke Gadhi waali feeling aaye…..

 _Kaavin pointed his finger to her side and looked towards her angrily….._

 **Kaavin:** You….. Bandariya jaisi dikhti ho to bandar hi pasand karogi na hero kahaan dikhega tumhe…

 **Purvi:** You mean to say aap hero hai zero kahin ke…..

 _Shreya saw them getting violent hence finally catched Purvi while Panjak and Nikhil catch Kaavin….._

 **Purvi:** Chod de Shreya aaj main isse Gadhe ki khaatirdaari karun…..

 **Kaavin:** Arre hatto tum jaisi chuhiya kya mera saamna karegi….. Hatta saawan ki ghatta… EK to gyaan do upar se taane sunno typical Aunty ji…..Hai na vo tera hubby hubby lagne lagaa hai tera daddy daddy…..

 **Purvi:** Aakhir itna tum kyun jal kukde banne ho…..

 **Kaavin:** Kyun ki main tum jaise bandariya se Pyaa…..

 _Kaavin stopped in mid but everyone there understand what actually he want to say… Both Kaavin and Purvi ran to different direction… But Shreya adjusts all the reactions of Kaavin…_

 **Shreya:** Shit how can I be so idiot….. Apne pyaar ke chakkar mein bechaare Kaavin ka pyaar mujhe dikhaa hi nahi….. No way….. Main usse uska pyaar dilaa ke rahungi… Mujhe Daya Sir se baat karni hi hogi…..

 **AT EVENING**

 _Daya is not in bureau hence Shreya thought to meet him in his house… She waited for him as he was there for a small case around 10 pm Daya came back and saw Shreya sleeping just beside his home…_

 **Daya:** Yeah yahaan kya kar rahi hai….. Yeah ladki bhi na thand lag gayi to…..

 _He covered her with his jacket she shifted herself perfectly in his over sized jacket….._

 **Daya:** Shreya…..

 **Shreya:** Thandi….

 _She hugged him tightly and slept there…..For some moments Daya observed her and then he took her in his arms and move inside… As he placed her in his bedroom he smiled looking towards her while she hugged and kissed the pillow tightly…. He almost forgot everything when he saw her he forgot that he was angry with her….. Too angry with her…..Daya is about to get up when his feet struck and the near by lamp comes to floor….._

 **Shreya:** Dayaaaaa Sirrrr…

 _Shreya screamed… Daya looked towards her she is scared like hell….. He sat beside her….._

 **Daya:** Shreya main yahin hoon relax… Shaant ho jaao…

 **Shreya:** Aap theek hai na… Aap meri sautan ke saath chae gaye mujhe bhool gaye….. Anti banti sau saal ki katti….. Aap uss sautan ko kaise chun sakte apne liye main usse zyada khubsoorat hoon…

 _Daya listened to her and then laugh….. While Shreya looked around and find herself in his bedroom she realized what she sad? He must think her as a stupid right now? She is too idiot…_

 **Shreya:** Main vo…Vo…Main…Mujhe ghar jaana chahiye raat bahut ho gayi hai…..

 _Shreya got nervous but still Daya kept smiling she adjusted herself and starts going but Daya put his feet at her path due to which she is about to fall… But he pulled her now she is at downwards while he is at top…._

 **Shreya:** Sir aap kya…..

 _He put his finger at her lips…._

 **Daya:** Tumne bataaya nahi aayi kyun thi…..

 _He starts moving towards her lips…That raise her heartbeat….._

 **Shreya:** Vo main aapko kehne aayi thi… Ki Kaavin Purvi se pyaar kartaa hai…

 _Daya simply nodded and start moving his finger at her face seductively…_

 **Shreya:** Kaavin ne mere liye bahut kiya hai sir I can't see him sad….. Aap please…

 _Her heart start racing as he kissed at her cheek…..Shreya pushed him at side….._

 **Shreya:** Aap sun bhi rahe hai main aapse kya keh rahi hoon….. Mujhe aise mat chuaa kariye Daya kuch hota hai poori body mein current sa…..

 _Daya smiled….._

 **Daya:** Ok maine tumhaari baat sunni aur uss Kaavin ke dukh se mujhe bahut khushi ho rahi hai….. Main bataa nahi sakta main kitna khush hoon dil garden garden ho gaya… Bhanwra ab pagla ho gaya haan dil garden garden ho gaya….. Khushi ke maare mujhe to bhook hi lagne lagi….. Tum khaana garam kar do main fresh hoke aata hoon…..

 **Shreya:** Aap kya bol rahe hai Daya sir….. Humaari CID team ek family hai aap Kaavin sir ke dukh mein khush kaise…

 _Daya patt her cheek….._

 **Daya:** Tum nahi samjhogi iss ek din ka kitne samay se main intezaar kar rahaa hoon…..Khaana garam kar do please…..

 _Daya went to bathroom while Shreya made a face….. She went to kitchen and as she searched there is nothing to eat….. Finally she decided to cook… Soon Daya came outside and saw Shreya cooking… He hugged her from back….._

 **Daya:** Kya kar rahi ho?

 **Shreya:** Daya sir aap….. Vo maine khaana dhoonda nahi milaa to maine khud banna diya…..

 _Daya remembered the last time he ate her food and he got frightened….._

 **Daya:** Tumne kyun chinta ki main baahar se manga…..

 **Shreya:** Koi baat nahi sir….. Aap khaa lijiye…

 _Shreya served him food and as Daya opened his eyes…He saw the paratha made perfectly and also the food…. He took a bite and it is too tasty….._

 **Daya:** Tum to khaana banana itni jaldi seekh gayi…..

 **Shreya:** Mujhe to khaana banana humesha se aata hai….. Aur aapko pataa hai Purvi aur Kaavin sir mere haath ka khaana kaise chatkaare maar ke khaate hai….. My best buddies…..

 _Daya looked towards her while he coughed…..Shreya came there and rubbed his back….._

 **Daya:** Buddies?

 **Shreya:** Haan Kaavin sir aur main bachpan se best friends hai aur Purvi ne humein college mein join kiya…..Par aapko pataa hai Kaavin Purvi ko FRIEND bolta hai aur mujhe BEST FRIEND… Main bahut khush hun finally inn dono ko inke pyaar ka ehsaas ho hi gaya….. They will be perfect for each other…

 _Daya nodded and smiled remembering all the incident now he is clear who wrote the plot and how it get executed… Daya kept listening to Shreya and she tell him everything about her Purvi and Kaavin's friendship….._

 **Purvi:** Mumma main mera khaana room pe hi le ke jaa rahi hoon vahi khaa lungi…..

 **PM:** Purvi tujhe nahi lagta teri khuraak badh gayi hai….. Yeah do logon ka khaana kyun le jaa rahi hai…..

 **Purvi:** Mumma….. Aap kya keh rahe ho?Ab main khaana bhi na khaaun kya…

 _PM followed Purvi to her room….._

 **Purvi:** Mumma aap kyun aa rahe ho mere room ki taraf…

 **PM:** Chilla kyun rahi hai itna tezz…..

 _PM put some clothes there and went outside….. Purvi took a sigh of relief….._

 **Purvi:** Oh god yeah Kaavin kahaan gaya…..

 _She searched everywhere and finally found Kaavin at her wardrobe….. He is sleeping there… She smiled looking towards him….. She raised and kissed him at his cheek…While he smiled….._

 **Kaavin:** I want one more…..

 _Purvi once again about to kiss him but Kaavin is smart enough he turned and sealed his lips with hers… She smiled and kissed him back….._

 **Kaavin:** Well done My friend….. I love you a lot Purvu jaanu…..

 **Purvi:** You too….. And I love you too praan naath…Praanadhaar…Kaavu Jaanu…..

 _They shared a hug and smiled looking towards each other….._

 **So I end this here….. I have started this story with same theme that Purvi will be the friend somewhere all you have guessed it right….. So climax of the story is known but still something big is going to haapen…..**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: Kaavin and Purvi's plan will revealed(Pareshan mat hoyiye aapke saare confusions next chapter mein durr honge) but things got creepy when Shakuntala Aunty entered and wants Daya and Purvi to marry soon…..Kya apna plan khud pe hi bhaari padh jaayega…Wait for next chapter and DO REVIEW…..**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA ,KAAVIII AND YES BOSS**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry for super duper late chapter… But iss story ko best likhne ke liye I really need time… It's difficult to add comedy in serious situation still I tried my best… So here is the new chapter I hope you all enjoy it… Thanks for reading and reviewing previous chapter….**

 _Kaavin hugged Purvi from back he slid his hand at her waist and start tickling her… While she pushed him aside…_

 **Purvi:** Kya kar rahe ho Kaavin… Maa sun legi… Saare plan ki dhiskiyaaun dhoom dhoom ho jaayega….

 **Kaavin:** Not at all… Aakhir plan kiska hai…

 **Purvi:** College ke har drama ki writer rahi hoon main… Aakhir mere drama queen hone ka kuch to faayda hua…

 **Kaavin:** Oh madam… Credit goes to me… Kya acting karta hoon main?Kahin meri hi nazar na lag jaaye mujhe thu thu thu…

 **Purvi:** Aaye haaye aao tumhaari nazar utaar deti hoon main… She kissed at his cheek… Vaise bhi bahut mehnat ki hai mere babu ne… Daya sir Abhijeet sir ko yeah vishwas dilaane mein ki Shreya inn sab mein hai…

 **Kaavin:** Vaise chaahe kuch bhi ho mujhe mere jeeju ka real saala banne mein kya mazza aaya… Daya sir zindagi bhar apne iss saale ko nahi bhoolenge…

 _Purvi laugh aloud as she remember how she exchanged the lunch box when Shreya cooked for Kaavin with all her love… She changed it because both Kaavin and Purvi knows Daya is going to eat it at the end…_

 **Kaavin:** Has lo… Has lo… But must say Abhijeet sir tumse bhi ganda khaana banate hai… Main to washroom ka hi hoke reh gaya tha…

 _They shared a series of memories together…_

 **Purvi:** Vaise mujhe nahi pataa tha mera boyfriend itna acha flirt karta hai… Matlab tumne aaj tak mujhse to pyaar bhari do baatein kari na aur Shreya ko Daya Sir ke saamne kaise line maarte the… Vo to main itni suljhi samajhdaar ladki hoon nahi tumhe koi gadhi bhi nahi apnaati… Uss din tumne kya kiya tha yaad hai…

 **FLASHBACK STARTS…**

 _Daya and Kaavin are seated beside each other… Daya is observing Kaavin has no interest in the case and he is too engrossed or we can say waiting for someone special…_

 **Daya:** Apni sapno ki mallika ka intezaar ho raha hai…

 **Kaavin:** Na ji na Sir yeah intezaar vagerah to aap jaise buddhe karate hai… Hum jaise jawaan to siddha baahon mein chale aao…

 **Daya:** Sometime I really wish ki main koi vampire hota hai atleast tumhaara saara khoon pee ke mere dil ko sukoon to milta…

 **Kaavin:** Vo aaye to aaya mujhe yaad gali mein aaj chaand nikla… Jaane kitne dino ke baad gali mein aaj chaand nikla…

 _Daya saw Shreya and Purvi coming towards them… In reality Kaavin is singing the song for Purvi but to tease Daya he move his hand towards Shreya… Shreya unknowing to the fact that it is preplanned place her hand at his palms and start singing the song…_

 **Shreya:** Aaj ki raat jo main so jaati… Khulti aankh subah ho jaati… Main to ho jaati bas barbaad…

 _Purvi smiled as Shreya choose the right paragraph to sing… The reaction of Daya is really too funny… Daya pulled Shreya and as she is about to fall he held her tightly by waist…_

 **Shreya:** Kya kar rahe hai aap Daya Sir… Kitna mazza aa rahaa tha aapne mujhe kyun kheecha…

 **Daya:** Vo… Vo…

 **Purvi:** Vo Shreya kya hai na Daya Sir Jal gaye hai…

 _Daya looked towards Purvi who is busy giving him a sweet smile…_

 **Shreya:** Kya? Daya Sir aapko kahaan chot lagi aap theek hai na… Kahaan jal gaye aap… Kahaan dhyaan rehta hai aapka… Apni bilkul fikar nahi hai aapko…

 _Shreya start looking towards Daya's hand and as she is touching him… It affects him but what he can do… Both Purvi and Kaavin are enjoying the scene smilingly…_

 **Daya:** Shreya main… Main theek hoon… Main jal…

 **Kaavin:** Shreya… Daya sir ek aisi jagah jale hai jahaan tum unhe touch nahi kar sakti…

 _Shreya left his hand… As she felt little uncomfortable…_

 **Daya:** Aye kya bol rahaa hai tu… Main koi jalaa walaa nahi hoon… Koi Shreya ko touch kare isse mujhe kyun farq padega…

 _Kaavin hit at Shreya's hand…_

 **Kaavin:** See maine kuch nahi bola… Jo hua apne aap hua… Par jo bhi hua ache ke liye hua…

 _Both Kaavin and Purvi went… While Shreya blushed at Daya's sentence and went from there…_

 **FLASHBACK ENDS…**

 _Kaavin hugged Purvi from back…_

 **Kaavin:** I am so lucky to have you in my life… Tumne jo bhi kiya Shreya ke liye vo sach mein kaabil-e-tareef hai… Shreya ko dukhi dekh ke mera to mann hi tut gaya tha… But tumne na hi mujhe umeed di balki unn dono ko ek karne mein poori madad ki…

 **Purvi:** Oh god… Main koi mahaan insaan nahi hoon… It's just like I know how much Shreya matters for you… But I am sad because you really don't know how much you matter for me… Samay samay pe senti hoke acha khasaa mood bekaar kar dete ho…

 **Kaavin:** Just wait abhi banaa deta hoon tumhaara mood… Koi nahi hai kamre mein kya haseen milaa hai pal… Aaj shararat karne do kaam baaki karenge kal…

 _He start kissing at her neck while she melt with his each kiss… His hand over her hand and waist… They enjoyed the private moment together and finally slept in each other arms…_

 **NEXT MORNING**

 _Purvi heard the bang at her door… She opened her eyes with jerk and saw Kaavin beside her…_

 **Shreya:** Purvi ki bachi gate khol kitni der se knock kar rahi hoon… Aakhir kar kya rahi hai tu…

 **Purvi:** Abe o Kumbhkaran uth jaao Kaavin… Agar yeah Sherni andar aa gayi to plan chodo humaari zindagi khatam ho jaayegi…

 _Kaavin made a face but still drifted to sleep…_

 **Purvi:** Kaavin uth jaao nahi to… Nahi to main… Main breakup kar lungi…

 _Kaavin held her face and kissed at her lips…_

 **Kaavin:** Yeah you should do the makeup… Binaa make up ke bhootni lagti ho… Main darr jaata hoon…

 _Purvi hit at his stomach…_

 **Purvi:** Main bhootni dikhti hoon tumhe agar tum abhi bhaage nahi na… To main tumhe Chamunda roop mein dikhungi…

 **Kaavin:** Ab main bhaagu kaise…

 **Purvi:** Mujhe nahi pataa… Khidki se kudo aur bhag jaao…

 **Kaavin:** Yaar yeah subah subah superman mujhe pasand nahi hai…

 **Purvi:** Haan par raat mein spiderman bann ke makdi jaale pe chadh ke aa gaye the… Bhaag jaao tum… Vo Daya Sir ki Shreya waqt rehte gate nahi khola to todh degi… Aur naya darwaaza lagaane mein bahut paise lagte hai…

 _Purvi pushed Kaavin from balcony and rushed to open the door… Here Kaavin is not able to open his eyes comfortably he trembled and about to fall when someone held him and before he can see the person he got unconscious…_

 **Shreya:** Itna time lagta hai darwaaza kholne mein? Darwaaza khol rahi thi yaa banaa rahi thi…

 **Purvi:** Vo main… Sorry yaar tujhe to pataa hai kitni neend aati hai mujhe…

 **Shreya:** Haan… Mujhe tujhse ek zaroori baat karni thi…

 _Purvi nodded she can feel Shreya is not happy at this moment…. She must be tensed because of something Shreya took a deep breath and continues the last night incident…_

 **FLASHBACK STARTS…**

 **Shreya:** Daya Sir mujhe aapse ek zaroori baat karni thi… I mean vo aaj aap Purvi ko dekhne gay the…

 _Daya looked towards her keenly… She is feeling uncomfortable but still trying to cope with that…_

 **Shreya:** Aapka kya faisla hai? Aapne shaadi ke liye kya kahaa…

 _Daya got up and start moving towards her… While she start moving backward… And atlast her back touched the wall…_

 **Shreya:** Daya sir mere kaan perfectly kaam kar rahe hai aap Dur se bolenge to bhi main sun lungi…

 _Daya blocked her way so that she is not able to pass from there and took a step forward…_

 **Daya:** What do you want? Mera jawaab kya hona chahiye…

 _Shreya gulped down… It's just like a dream having him too close to her it's just a little bit of distance otherwise they must have touching each other…_

 **Shreya:** Daya sir mujhe uncomfortable…

 _He slid his hand at her waist…_

 **Daya:** Haan to tum kya keh rahi thi… Uncomfortable… Vo to tumhe ab feel hoga…

 _He bends down and about to kiss her at her lips…_

 **FLASHBACK ENDS…**

 _Shreya got silent her cheeks turned all red remembering everything…_

 **Purvi:** Aye moti chup ho gayi… Yeah tu uss romantic novel se bhi interesting tha… To phir kya hua kiss… Yaa uske aage… It's so thriller…

 **Shreya:** Oh maate yeah real life hai koi drama series nahi… To real life mein aise samay mein kya hota hai mere aur Daya ke saath…

 **Purvi:** Tumhaare beech mein… I mean Kabaab mein haddi aa jaata hai…

 **Shreya:** Correct but iss baar Kabaab mein haddi nahi Aunty aayi hai…

 **FLASHBACK STARTS…**

 **Shakuntala:** Hey… Eee ka ho rahaa hai… Kaa kar rahe ho tum dono…

 _Shreya pushed Daya aside and saw one middle aged woman infront of them… She must saw Dareya in this inappropriate position…_

 **Daya:** Shakuntala Aunty what a pleasant surprise…

 **Shakuntala:** Haan mere ko pataa hai main achi lag rahi hoon… Angrezi mein bolne ki zaroorat nahi ee ladki kaun hai…

 **Shreya:** Vo main… Main Daya sir ke saath kaam karti hoon office ka kuch kaam tha… Ab chalti hoon… Bye Sir…

 _Daya bid her goodbye but before Shreya can go outside… Shakuntala held Shreya's hand and dragged her to sofa… She sat in middle while Daya and Shreya opposite to each other…_

 **Shakuntala:** Teri shaadi ho gayi?

 **Shreya:** Jee Aunty?Nahi abhi tak to nahi… Mumma Papa koi acha ladka milaa hi nahi…

 _She said that while looking towards Daya…_

 **Shakuntala:** Acha tu apni 4-5 photo de diyo mujhe main tere liye ek rajkumar dhoond dungi…

 **Daya:** Aunty… Shreya ko rajkumar nahi chahiye…

 _Shreya glared towards him… At one side he never proposed her and at other side he never let other's to talk about her marriage…_

 **Shreya:** Aapse kisne kahaa… Shakuntala Aunty mera to bachpan se sapna ki koi aaye safed ghode mein aur mujhe apne saath le jaaye…

 **Daya:** Phir to tumhaara sochna hi galat hai shaadi mein to ladka ghodi pe aata hai…

 _Shreya and Shakuntala glared towards him… While Daya felt his joke was not that much disgusted as these people gave reaction to him…_

 **Shakuntala:** Main iske liye ek ladki ka rishta laayi thi… Pataa hai iss ghanchakkar ne kya kiya…

 **Daya:** Aunty aap kahaan…

 **Shakuntala:** Tu chup reh… Haan to isne kahaa ki har rishte mein dosti honi bahut zaroori hai… Iski aur uss ladki ki dosti itni gehri ho gayi ki…

 **Shreya:** Ki?

 **Daya:** Kuch nahi Shreya…

 **Shakuntala:** Ki ek mahine mein vo ladki bhi apne Daya bhaiya ke liye rishta dhoondne lagi… Mere pyaare Daya bhaiya… Jaane kaisi dosti ki thi isne…

 _Shreya laugh aloud… Daya glared towards her but still she is not able to control her smile…_

 **Shakuntala:** Ab to maine soch liya Purvi se achi ladki Daya ke liye nahi milegi… Kal jaake rishta pakka kar dungi…

 _Shreya's heart skipped a beat… Oh god so it means she wants Daya to marry Purvi…_

 **Shakuntala:** Achi lagi na tujhe Purvi kitni pyaari bachi hai…

 _Daya looked towards and then towards her aunt…_

 **Daya:** Purvi achi hai Aunty par…

 **Shakuntala:** Ab koi par var nahi… Agar ab tune shaadi ke liye na kin a to samajh lena tera mera rishta khatam… Mujhe kuch manta ho to manna nahi karega…

 **Daya:** Aunty aap yeah kya emotional atyachaar kar rahe ho… Shaadi koi property thore na hai… Nahi li to rone lago…

 **Shakuntala:** Haan haan kaahe sunega tu meri… Kaun si main teri sagi maa hoon… Nahi karni na tujhe shaadi mat kar main kahaan…

 **Shreya:** Nahi Aunty… Daya Sir mazzak kar rahe hai… Purvi meri bahut achi dost hai… Aur usse koi pasand bhi nahi hai… Agar uski taraf se haan hui to aap kal hi iss rishte ko pakka kar dijiyega…

 _Daya looked towards Shreya shockingly…_

 **Daya:** Oh madam yeah kya hai… Ek emotional attyachaar kar rahaa hai… Aur dusra emotional fool hai…

 **Shreya(Angrily):** You just shut up Daya… Kya samajhte hai aap… Jo chaahenge vahi hoga… Kissi ke emotions ki fikar nahi hai aapko… Sab aapki tarah nahi hote hai… Aur har insaan ko intezaar karaana achi aadat nahi hai… Main bhi kisse samjha rahi hoon iss subject mein to vaise bhi aapka dabba gul hai… Huh…

 _Shreya made a face and start going outside…_

 **Daya:** Yaar yeah badhiya khud tamasha karo aur…

 **Shreya:** Kya tamasha… Kaun sa tamasha kiya maine…

 _With each sentence Shreya become more and more angry… Daya is just moving backside scared while Shreya is moving forward as if she will kill him right now…_

 **Shreya:** Jab dekho tab gussa dilate rehte hai… Senior aap bureau mein honge mujhpe aise hokum chalaane ki aaj ke baad koshish ki na… To dekhiyega… Aaye bade… Huh…

 _Shakuntala just observed the scene while Shreya went from there angrily… Daya is too scared that for next few minute he is not able to search single word…_

 **FLASHBACK ENDS…**

 _Shreya ended her story… Purvi is just looking towards her…_

 **Shreya:** To tu bataa pyaar karti hai Kaavin se?

 **Purvi:** Kya?

 **Shreya:** I know Kaavin tujhse pyaar karta hai… But uski flirt karne ki aadat hai bureau mein mujhe bhi chedhta rehta hai… Agar tu usse pyaar nahi karti hai to haan kar de iss shaadi ko… Vaise bhi ab uss Daya se mujhe shaadi nahi karni… Darpok billi…

 **Purvi:** Shreya tu abhi gussa hai… Aise gusse mein…

 **Shreya:** Main gussa nahi hoon… Aaj Shakuntala Aunty aa rahi hai ek ghante mein… Agar tujhe theek lage to haan kar dena mere liye sochne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai… Bas itna kehna tha mujhe bye…

 _Purvi is not able to understand what happened with her… Oh god Daya sir always lead a big trouble… What can she do? She has to call Kaavin only he can help her… Purvi dialled his number after few seconds phone is picked…_

 **Purvi:** Hello Kaavin bataaun kya hua…

 **Person:** Yeah aadmi humaare paas kidnap hai… Agar zinda chahiye to paise dene padenge… Jagah aur amount main thori der mein call kar ke bataaunga…

 _Purvi felt as her whole life ended… Tears flow from her eyes… She heard a sound of old woman from outside…_

 **Shakuntala:** Aap bas mujhe meri bahu se milaa dijiye….

 **So I end this chapter here… To kya hoga who kidnapped Kaavin? Any guesses? Ab to aap guess kar hi sakte hai… So is Daya really going to marry Purvi? Is Shreya really angry with Daya… Lots of confusion but answer is one wait for next chapter…**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA AND KAAVI**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	11. Chapter 11

**So here is the new chapter I hope you all like it… Thanks for reading and reviewing it…**

 _Purvi is moving here and there she is feeling restless when Shakuntala entered to her room…_

 **Shakuntala:** Aapne sahi kaha tha behan ji humaari Purvi sabke liye itna sochti hai… Humaara bhi to farz banta hai uske liye sochne ka…

 **Purvi:** Aunty sochna… Soch soch ki kya zaroorat hai jab soch ek maha soch ho agar itna hai sochna hai to iss khayaal ko kal soch lo… Aaj mujhe jaana hai I am busy….

 _Purvi start going outside when her mother stopped her and let her sit once again…._

 **Shakuntala:** Main to Daya se kab se keh rahi hoon shaadi kar le… Shaadi kar le… Arre uske umar ke ladke do do bacho ke baap ban gaya aur vo hai ki ghodi mein chadhne ko taiyaar hi nahi hota…

 **Purvi:** Sahi kahaa aapne aunty… Aur mujhe bhi abhi sooli mein chadhne ka koi mann nahi hai main chalti hoon bye….

 _Purvi start going and once again her mother instructed her to sit… Havig no other option she called Shreya for the help… She message her that Kaavin is kidnapped and she needs her help… After few minutes Shreya reach there…_

 **Shreya:** Yeh kya bhadda mazzak hai Purvi…. Yeh ghatiya planning ab nahi chalegi…

 _Shreya looked around only to found Shakuntala and Purvi's mom there…_

 **Shakuntala:** Kya bhadda mazzak hai beta…

 **PM:** Haan beta kya tum nahi chaahti yeh shaadi ho….

 _Shreya looked towards Purvi who made her face as if she does'nt care…. While the two women gave her questioning look…_

 **Shreya:** Vo aunty…. Purvi ne mujhe joke send kiya tha to main uss pe keh rahi thi…

 **Purvi:** Haan aunty Shreya to iss sagaai se bahut khush hai kyun Shreya?

 **Shreya:** Main…. Nahi… Matlab haan main kaun hote hoon bolne waali Daya sir ki zindagi hai yeh…

 _Purvi made a face while Shakuntala just looked towards them…_

 **Shakuntala:** Achaa Shreya beta…. Purvi ko taiyaar kar ke neeche le aa sab uska wait kar rahe hai…

 _Shreya nodded with Smile… As everyone went Purvi glared towards Shreya angrily…._

 **Shreya:** Kya hua aaj khaana nahi khaaya jo mujhe khaana hai?

 **Purvi:** Seriously Shreya end this nonsense right now… Do you know how much I and Kaavin had done for you? Kisse panga nahi liya humne Daya Sir Abhijeet Sir sab se just for the sake of your happiness issliye ki tu Daya sir ke saath khush reh sake and what are you doing… Meri shaadi unse…

 **Shreya:** No main tumhaari shaadi nahi karaa rahi hoon that's you… Tum hi ne to kahaa tha ki tujhe ladka dekhne aane waala hai aur Daya sir aaye the…

 **Purvi:** That's all was a prank… Purvi took a deep breath…. Hum sab naatak kar rahe the shuru se lekar ab tak Kaavin aur mera plan tha yeh… Do you remember 2 months pehle kya hua tha…

 **FLASHBACK STARTS….**

 _It was a new case in bureau… They have to search the evidence hence entered to a café…_

 **Pankaj:** Sir aisa karte hai thora bahut hum bhi khaa lete hai vaise bhi khaane ko naa kehna achi baat nahi…

 _Shreya saw her favourite pastry there and even not listening to Daya she speaks up…_

 **Daya:** Koi zaroorat nah…

 **Shreya:** Mere pet mein to chuhe daur rahe hai… Thora sa khaa lun to jaan aaye….

 _Daya looked towards her…. Yes it seems she needs food…. She is continuously working from past 12 hours… But if he gave her permission now everyone is going to pull his leg…_

 **Daya:** Hum yahaan khaane nahi aate hai Pankaj… Apne kaam se pyaar rakhna zaroori hai… Aisa karo tum aur Shreya khaa lo main aur Purvi dhoond lenge evidence….

 **Shreya:** No Sir… It's ok main to aise hi keh rahi thi…. Main chalti hoon aapke saath…

 **Daya:** Tumhe bhook lag rahi thi na khaa lo… Main aur Purvi bike pe jaayenge tum dono car se aa jaana….

 **Shreya:** Nahi sir mujhe aapke saath…

 **Daya:** Shreya kahaa na khaa lo…

 _Shreya got silent hearing his stern voice… She really want to spend time with him and this motorcycle ride must give her the same but ow everything is ruined… Daya and Purvi went…. Soon Shreya and Pankaj too joined them…Daya is constantly getting call by ACP… Shreya finally asked him the reason…_

 **Daya:** Oh vo kuch nahi ACP sir mujhe ek mission pe bhejna chahte hai kal jaana hai issliye itne calls…

 **Shreya:** Mission? Kitne samay ke liye?

 **Daya:** Ab kya pataa case thora complicated zinda bach gaya to aa hi jaaunga…

 **Shreya:** Kaisi baat kar rahe hai aap… Kuch nahi hoga aapko main aapke liye praathna…

 _She stopped in middle as Daya gave her the reaction…_

 **Shreya:** Aapne pehle kyun nahi bataaya main bhi chlati aapke saath… Aap humesha aise hi karte hai saari musibat khud le lete hai… I really doesn't like that… Kaise insaan se pyaar…

 _She bites her tongue…_

 **Shreya:** Aapko kissi se pyaar hua hai?

 **Daya:** Haan I have girlfriends before….

 **Shreya:** Girlfriends yaani ki do ya usse zyada…

 **Daya:** Shreya…

 _He stopped the car in mid and looked directly towards her… Shreya does'nt expected that hence got startled…_

 **Daya:** I think I am not going to love anyone in my life…. Mera pyaar se bharosa uth gaya hai… Aur main nahi chaahta ki kissi ko koi bhi galat hint mile… I hope you got the point… So please…

 _Shreya nodded but she simply feel her life comes to end… She came to her room and cried a lot… Purvi heard her sobs she has come there to tell Shreya that Kaavin got transferred to Mumbai… But when she heard her crying hoding Daya's pic she felt bad and that day Kaavin and Purvi planned everything…_

 **FLASHBACK ENDS…**

 _Purvi cried a lot like a small child…_

 **Purvi:** I am stupid na main yeh ghatiya plan banaati aur na aaj Mera Kaavin…

 _Shreya put hand at her shoulder while Purvi pushed her lightly…_

 **Purvi:** Tu kitni pagal hai Shreya na khud apne pyaar ke liye ladha aur aaj mera pyaar bhi mujhse cheen rahi hai…

 _Shreya hugged her tightly… While Purvi tried to push her but she is not able to… Later on she hugged Shrea tightly and start crying…_

 **Shreya:** Aaj hi saari ganaga jamuna ek karni hai… Tujhe kya lagta hai sirf tumhe naatak karna aata hai?

 _Purvi looked towards her questioningly…_

 **Shreya:** Ab itni buri actress to main bhi nahi hoon… Aa mere saath…

 _She held her hand and took her to the other side of the room… Shreya looked here and there so that no one able to catch them… She opened the door and as Purvi saw Kaavin she hugged him tightly…_

 **Purvi:** Kaavin… Kaavin tum theek ho na… Kahaan the tum?Pataa hai kitna darr gayi thi main idiot…. Nonsense…

 _She hit him at shoulder…_

 **Kaavin:** Aaah bache pe itna bhi zulm mat dhaao zaalim taai….

 **Purvi:** Aur tum kya ho jhakmola Tauji… Jaan nikaal di thi meri kahaan gul khila rahe the…

 **Kaavin:** Vo kya kuch haseen pariyon ke beech apne aakhiri ke aish ke din guzaar rahaa tha…

 **Purvi:** How mean? You are my boyfriend na kissi aur ladki ki taraf aankh uthaa dekha bhi kaise…. Tumhaari to aankhen nikaal ke gotiyan khelungi main….

 **Kaavin:** Khelna aata hai?

 _Purvi stopped and she lifted her head in no… Kaavin and Purvi hugged each other tightly…_

 **Purvi:** The kahaan tum aur yahaan kaise aaye…

 **Kaavin:** Pataa nahi yaar tere room se nikla achaanak se kissi ne rumaal rakha aur main behosh ho gaya… Jab hosh aaya to…

 **FLASHBACK STARTS….**

 _Kaavin looked at all side and saw himself in the dark room… He tried to remember how he came here but nothing comes to his mind… He start moving here and there and tried to get outside…_

 **Kaavin:** Yahaan to koi raasta hi nahi hai… Kaise nikloon…

 _Suddenly he heard a sound of door opening… And as he is about to attack the person someone held his hand…_

 **Shreya:** Pagla gaya hai kya maarega mujhe…

 **Kaavin:** Shreya tu… Tu yahaan kahaan se aayi aur main yahaan kya kar rahaa hoon…

 **Shreya:** Apni sagaai ke makeup ke liye aaya hai tu yahaan…

 **Kaavin:** Meri sagaai kisse?

 **Shreya:** Mujhse… She smiled… Purvi se aur kisse? Chal jaldi se taiyaar ho ja zyada samay nahi hai humaare paas 10 minute mein nikalna hai humein…

 _Shreya is constantly watching outside…_

 **Kaavin:** Tu kisse dhoond rahi hai haan… Idhar nahi aayenge tere Daya Sir taaka jhaaki band kar dekh tera hero idhar hai…

 _Shreya smiled looking towards him…_

 **Shreya:** That's true my hero is here… Bahut ache lag rahe ho… Let's go…

 **FLASHBACK ENDS…**

 **Kaavin:** Aur kya tha main yahaan tumhaare paas jaaneman…

 **Purvi:** Yeh Shreya ki bachi bhi na…

 _Purvi smile and turned…. Shreya is nowhere to find…_

 **Purvi:** Shreya kahaan chali gayi…. Aayi to mere saath hi thi…

 **Kaavin:** Vo kahaan aayi thi…. Tu hi to thi…

 _Purvi looked towards Kaavin and they rush outside… They saw a paper at gate… Kaavin read it and they rushed to find Shreya… While here Daya is feeling restless…._

 **Daya:** Abhijeet yaar yeh Kaavin ka bacha kahaan kho gaya dharti khaa gaya aasmaan nigal gaya…

 **Abhijeet:** Kahin vo sach mein kidnap to nahi ho gaya….

 **Daya:** Aye kya bol rahe ho yaar main to mazzak kar rahaa tha… Uss khardushan kuch ho gaya to main Purvi ko kya kahunga…

 **Abhijeet:** Yeh to mazzak karne se pehle sochna chahiye tha… Aur lo Kaavin se pange…

 _Daya made a face of small child from past 30 minutes he is searching him…._

 **Daya:** Abhijeet main sach keh rahaa hoon waada karta uss Kaavin se koi panga nahi lunga bas hey bhagwaan mujhe usse milaa do…

 _Daya is praying when he heard Kaavin's voice…._

 **Kaavin:** Daya Sir…

 _Daya turned only to find Kaavin safe and sound… He got happy to see him finally he rushed towards him and hugged him tightly…._

 **Daya:** Thank god tum surakshit ho… Ab main bhi lamba jee sakta hoon….

 **Kaavin:** Mujhe nahi pataa tha Sir ki aap mujhse itnaa pyaar karte hai… Haay aankh bhar aayi meri…

 **Daya:** Arre nahi maine sunaa hai saanp ka ghar mein hona shubh hota hai…

 **Kaavin:** Aapne mujhe saanp bola… Kaise insaan hai aap itna handsome aadmi aapko saanp dikhta hai… Haathi jaise to aap dikhte hai bade aaye mujhe saanp bolne waale…

 **Daya:** Tumne mujhe haathi bola…. Tumhaari to…

 _Daya is about to hit Kaavin when Abhijeet held him tightly…. While Daya is trying all the means to free himself and beat this man up…_

 **Shakuntala:** Kya kar rahe ho Daya beta…

 _Daya turned and found Purvi her parents and Shakuntala aunty there…_

 **Abhijeet:** Kuch nahi Aunty Daya warm up kar rahaa hai… Kyun Daya?

 **Daya:** Jee Aunty… Tu mujhe yeh bataa tu mere changul se baahar kaise nikla kaun hai jo teri madad kar rahaa hai aur mujhe dhoka de rahaa hai…. Abhijeet tumse yeh umeed nahi thi mujhe….

 **Abhijeet:** Arre yaar maine kuch nahi kiya…

 **Daya:** Taarika…. Usne chugli lagaai hogi….

 **Abhijeet:** Yaar Taarika ji ne nahi kahaa hai….

 **Daya:** Yaar to yeh baahar kaise aaya pataa hai isne aur Purvi ne milke mere saath kya kya kiya… Inhe to inke gunaah ki sazza milni hi chahiye…

 **Shakuntala:** Tum kya keh rahe ho Daya… Kaun sa gunaah kaisi sazza yahaan chal kya rahaa hai…

 _Daya told them everything Kaavin and Purvi's plan…. How Kaavin used to irritate him? And how they mislead him that it was Shreya with them but later on it was known to him that the plan is made by Kaavin and Purvi… And now he had planned to teach them lesson he kidnapped Kaavin and about to play prank with them…. But before that Kaavin escaped from it…._

 **Shakuntala:** Yeh kya kiya tum logon ne…. Shaadi ko mazzak samajh rakha hai…. Pyaar karte ho to kuch bhi karoge apne pyaar ko paane ko… Aur inn sab ke baad Shreya kahaan hai?

 **Daya:** Pataa nahi… Dikh hi nahi rahi…

 **Kaavin:** Dikhegi bhi nahi…

 _Daya looked towards him questioningly…. Kaavin gave him the letter…._

 _ **I know Daya Sir jo hua usse aap bahut hurt huye hai… But mere doston ki isme koi galti nahi hai shuru se yeh sab meri wajah se hua na main apne pyaar pe shaq karti aur na aisa hota… Kaavin aur Purvi ne meri madad ki… If it is possible aap please unn dono ko ek kar dijiyega…**_

 _ **Aapne sahi kahaa tha itne bade mazzak ki sazza to unhe milne chahiye… Par sazza usse milni chahiye jiske kaaran yeh naatak huaa I am sorry ki main nahi keh paayi jo bahut pehle kehna chahiye tha…. I love you Daya Sir and I will miss you… Bye….**_

 _Daya looked towards the letter and then towards Kaavin…_

 **Daya:** How can I fall for such a stupid girl?

 **Kaavin:** Apni apni Qismat hai Sir… Ab uss chipkali ko kaise dhoondenge…

 **Daya:** Dhoond lenge… Chipkali hai zyada dur nahi jaa sakti….

 _Both Daya and Kaavin shared a smile while thinking how to find their idiot…._

 **So I end this chapter here I hope you all like it….**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA AND KAAVIII  
YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


End file.
